Kiss The Girl
by JustAnotherFallen
Summary: Two phone calls come in. One asking Bobby for help. The other announcing Evelyn's death. The brothers are back in town along with someone who was hoping to get her life back together. {Complete}
1. The Calls

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Four Brothers. If I did, it would have had a slightly different ending.**

**I only own my own characters. **

**Yay for me.**

**Because that will get me far.**

**

* * *

**

I finally heard the snoring next door. I looked around at the floor I had been laying on. Pieces of glass stuck to my back and I could feel the blood that had dried around the wounds. It hurt like hell but it would have been worse if I had moved before he had fallen asleep.

The broken bottle lay at my feet along with the tattered boxers I had been wearing. I moved swiftly but silently through the room. A good amount of the clothes I owned were thrown into a duffle bag along with my notebooks. My CD's and small player went into the bag as well. I could leave behind many things, but I needed my music.

I moved into the small bathroom that connected to my room and ran a washcloth under the sink. I winced as I washed the blood off my body, carefully going over my thighs with the cloth. Once I was done, I patted myself down with a dry towel and slid into clean clothes. I kept the outfit mostly dark, dark jeans, a black and navy shirt, and black pumas. I looked casual but if I needed to duck somewhere, I wouldn't be easily spotted.

I placed my last item, a photo album, in the bag and paused. All I could hear was the beating of my heart and a few cars still traveling down the street. I grabbed the cell phone Tanya had lent me from the bag. It was prepaid and untraceable. She knew I had to get out and this was her parting gift to me. I punched in the numbers I knew by heart as I opened the window. I slid my arms through the handles of the duffle bag, heaving it onto my back as I crawled onto the limb of the tree right outside my window. I shut the window and hurried to the center of the shadowed tree listening to the ringing on the other end of the phone.

I closed my eyes leaned my head back. "Come on, Bobby. Don't let me down this time."

It rang twice more before it picked up. "Yo."

"Bobby?"

There was a brief silence on the other end. "Kyliegh?"

It took wall I could not to start crying at the sound of his voice. "How far away are you?"

"How did you know I was in town?"

I smiled despite myself and grimaced as I moved down the tree, the bark catching the fresh cuts and bruises. "I saw your car the other day."

He chuckled on the other end. "I was watching your face to see if you noticed. Never let it show. That's my girl. Now what is it you need?"

"I need out Bobby."

"Ky, you know I can't let you come with me."

"Bobby. It's worse here and I'm officially eighteen. I promised you I'd stay off the streets. But after tonight…" I lost my strength for a moment. "After tonight I would have been better off turning tricks. I waited, Bobby. I really did, because you made me promise to stay in the system. Well I did my time just like you. Just get me out of here."

There was silence on the other end and I knew he was thinking. "I was on my way to visit Ma, Evelyn, for Thanksgiving. Meet me at the park in five minutes and you can come."

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

I felt tears in my eyes but blinked them back. "I love you."

He sighed. "I love you too kiddo. I'm sorry."

There was a click and he hung up.

* * *

I sat on a swing at the park far enough in the dark so no one would see me, but in enough light Bobby could. Bobby could always find the things no one else could. I pushed forward slowly watching a car slow down and stop. Its lights turned off then flashed back on briefly. That was the signal. I moved forward, not running, but not dragging my feet.

I opened the door dropping the bag inside and sat, quickly shutting the door before hugging the driver.

Bobby looked the same as always. Dark hair slicked back, trying to look like a tough white boy. His mouth was set somewhere between a smile and frown. Only his eyes, with their rich brown color, told me how he was feeling. I still remember being the only one who could read those eyes. He looked worried, but seemed relieved to see me in one piece.

He held me at arms length his eyes narrowing. "What the hell, Ky?" He brought a finger to the middle of my lip where a small silver ring was. He looked as though he was going to say something before he saw the bruises on my cheek and cut at the corner of my mouth. He turned, put the car in gear, and started driving. "Why didn't you call sooner?"

I sighed. "I thought I could make it until New Year. Maybe until the end of school. It hasn't been this bad in a while." I held up my hand without looking at him. "Before you give me any shit Bobby, the guy is a lawyer and the wife is a nurse. No one is going to think they did it. They'll just say I got jumped and make up some stupid shit." I leaned back into my seat debating whether or not to bring doen the mirror to check the extent of the damage. "I could have been out by now. But no, the fucking trials had to send me everywhere and kept me out of school."

Bobby slid me a glace. "I'm sorry kiddo."

I shrugged. "It's not your fault Bobby. They moved me so much I'm surprised you found me the number of times you did. Those letters and five minute visits kept me going."

We drove in silence for a while. Bobby had put on the radio, some oldies station that let me relax. "Well you're going to stay with Evelyn for a while until we can figure something out." He put up a hand before I could speak. "I know you don't want to be in another house but I'm still uh, 'between' occupations at the moment and Evelyn's your best bet. Think it over during Thanksgiving okay?"

I smiled. "I wasn't going to argue Bobby. I saw the letters. I saw you after you got there. She was good for you. I've heard about everyone else. I'd be happy to stay there." I rested my face against the window looking at the lights of the highway. "I never thought I'd say this but I miss Detroit."

He gave a little laugh but his voice was soft. "Me too kid. Me too."

* * *

We stopped off at a motel for the night. I fought with Bobby but finally got my way and got the pull out couch. I was lying down and reading a book while Bobby was in the shower. His phone started ringing from the night table.

"Ky, get that will you?"

I made a face at the bathroom door. "It's not one of your girls is it?"

"Don't be an ass. That's my private line. Just you and the Mercers know the number."

I moved to the table and picked up the phone. "Phone of Bobby Mercer, asshole extraordinaire."

"Uh, is Bobby there?" A husky voice came from the other end of the phone. I involuntarily gasped than covered it with a cough.

"Yeah, hold on a sec. Who's this?"

"Tell him it's Jack." His voice sounded a bit sad. "I just need to talk to him."

Bobby came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Who is it Ky?"

I handed him the phone. "It's Jack." I covered the receiver. "He doesn't sound too good."

Bobby nodded taking the phone into the bathroom.

Jack was the youngest out of the Mercer clan. I felt a little pang at realizing Bobby had a family I never had. I shook it off. The order of ages went from Jerry, Bobby, Angel, and Jack. From the bits I heard about Jack he was the musician and Bobby called him the fairy. I heard a fist slam on the sink, threw my book into my duffle bag, and put on my boots and jacket.

Bobby walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later fully clothed and looking livid. He noticed me waiting for him and a brief smile came across his face. I had always been ready when it came time to getting the hell out of a place. Of course, I had put on a jacket and boots but underneath I was still in boxers and a tank top. Always ready to go, but not always dressed in accordance.

"What's wrong Bobby?"

The smile vanished as he grabbed his things and the key to the room. "We have to go now." He rested a fist on the wall and I thought I saw tears in his eyes. "Someone killed Ma." He turned back to me. "Can you make the full drive?"

I put a hand on his shoulder and moved us out the room quickly locking it behind us. "No problem. I've got my license Bobby. I can drive for a while if you need."

He nodded and handed me the keys.

He must have been pretty damn exhausted if he actually gave me the keys to his baby.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So tell me what you think.**

**I know it's a little vague so far but I was just testing the waters.**

**Four Brothers is so much fun to write fan fictions for I couldn't stay away for long.**

**I know you all missed me so.**

**This is going to be different from Four Roses. It'll be a bit more angsty.**

**I know I'm such a teenage drama queen.**

**(Side note: If you've been reading my Criminal Minds fan-fic, know that I will be working on this instead of that until I get more reviews.)**


	2. Meet The Family

**Disclaimer: If I owned Four Brothers, I doubt I would be writing this crappy fan-fiction.**

**Since I don't own Four Brothers, well there's obviously a story beneath this disclaimer isn't there?**

**(Also I fixed the problems in chapter one. Thankfully, my grammar and spell check is back in action…hopefully)**

* * *

Bobby's elbow jabbed me in the side and I winced. "Christ, Bobby, was that necessary?" Glancing at the clock, I realized we switched back to Bobby driving about four hours ago.

He glanced over at me. "That bad?"

I flipped him off. "Yeah, that bad." I sighed seeing his face. His eyes flicked to my legs answering his own question. "Nothing I can't handle, I just didn't get a chance to fix the bandaging." I looked out the window. "We almost there?"

He nodded and grabbed my duffle bag from the back seat, smirking. "You might want to put some clothes on kiddo."

I crawled into the back seat putting on fresh underwear and jeans.

Bobby glanced in the rearview mirror and closed his eyes. "Jesus, don't get your fat ass on the leather."

"Fuck you Bobby. My ass is not fat thank you. You're the one developing a beer belly, big brother."

He turned around to hit me but I was out of his reach laughing. Looking through the bag, I found a nice oversized green sweater I slipped over the tank top. To save Bobby's eyes I slipped a bra on underneath the sweater as well as a fresh cami. When the neck of the sweater shifted, I think it was better to see the straps of a dark green cami than of my bra.

I climbed back into the front seat wrapping a soft black scarf around my neck. Bobby parked the car and slowly opened his door. I saw his eyes flick to a car across the street. He gave a little wave and turned to me rolling his eyes. He jerked his head toward the sidewalk and grabbed my elbow making me wait while people milled past me.

Two men were walking toward Bobby. Without asking, I knew who they were. The one to the right was Jerry. He was dressed for a winter funeral. Jerry was the poster boy for the inner city kid turned sophisticated black man. Well trimmed facial hair and kind brown eyes. Must have been the family that brought out his good side. Bobby had told me out of all of them, Jerry would be the only one to get anywhere. He was big in the Unions last I heard. I wasn't too sure, what he was doing now.

The one to the right had to be Jack. He had windswept rock star hair and was dressed like a musician. He had a striped scarf wrapped around his neck he and was wearing a beat up jacket over tight jeans. His eyes were a crystal blue and flicked over me; as if afraid, I would notice.

Bobby nodded to each and they exchanged hugs. Jerry nodded to me looking at Bobby in question.

Bobby seemed to remember I was there. "Jerry, Jackie. This is Kyliegh."

Both their eyes widened. Jerry gave me a hug making me feel at home. "Well, well. Looks like you defiantly got the looks in the family."

Jack hugged me next. Despite the fact he just lost his mother I couldn't help but notice how damn good-looking he was.

I pulled back looking at both of them. "I'm really sorry about your mom."

Jerry nodded. "Thank you. She would have been glad to know Bobby finally brought you back home."

Bobby shook his head. "Let's just all get over to the services right? You can all tell Ky, how bad of a person I am later."

* * *

After the service, we drove to Jerry's house for an after service.

Jerry had gone inside to help his wife while Bobby was bitching to Jack about Angel being a no-show.

I saw two little girls walk over with a small terrier and bent down. "Hi there."

Bobby and Jack must have noticed because they walked over behind me. Bobby's face broke into a smile and he and Jack bent down on wither side of me.

Jack smiled and held his hand out to one of the girls. "You must be Daniela."

Bobby looked at both of them. "Look how big you guys are!" He smiled shaking the dog's hand. "And you must be Amelia!"

The younger of the girls giggled. "No I'm Amelia! That's Princess!"

Bobby laughed. "I know. You probably don't remember us but I'm your Uncle Bobby," he point to jack, "and that's Cracker Jack."

I snorted and watched Jack wince. "Don't teach them that man."

I turned to him failing to hide the smile. "Cracker Jack?"

"Don't start." He looked at me smiling. I noticed his eyes rested of the lip ring then flicked to the cut on my lip. I had managed to cover up the bruises with some concealer but the cut I couldn't do anything about. I didn't think it was that noticeable. Maybe Jack was just looking too hard.

His eyes moved back to mine. "You okay?"

I nodded. "It's been worse."

Before he could respond, Amelia pointed and shouted. "You're a policeman."

Bobby and Jack stood up and I quickly followed.

Two detectives walked into the yard smiling. The first raised his hands and smiled at Amelia. "That's right, and you're all under arrest so nobody move."

Bobby smiled at the man. "What about me, Green? You gonna arrest me too?"

. "That depends Bobby, you keeping straight?"

"Straight-ish."

The man smiled shaking his head slightly. "Hey man, good to see you." He embraced Bobby and turned to Jack. "Sorry about your mom brother. Gimme some love." He hugged Jack and turned to me. "And this is a face I do not know."

Bobby cleared his throat. "Green, Kyliegh. Kyliegh, Detective Green."

Green looked at me then Bobby then back. "She's a hell of a lot prettier than you used to say Bobby."

Bobby smirked. "Yeah well she's also a hell of a lot older than when I used to talk about her."

I looked over at Jack. "Should I be worried?"

He just smiled at me and stuck his hands in his pockets.

Bobby gave me a look that said to walk away while he said something to the detectives. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the fence keeping an ear out. All I heard was Bobby hinting how he was back to find his mother's killer. Fine with me. I'd never met Evelyn but I'd heard enough about her to like her. I'd even spoken to her over the phone once or twice. I still remember the day they split Bobby and I. We both stayed in Detroit. But that had only lasted for about two or three months. Then I went to different cities, and out of state. It was hard to get a foster kid out of state, but somehow I always ended up somewhere else.

I felt someone next to me and saw Jack. He was leaning his back against the fence, lighting up. He took a long drag offering it to me. I took it gratefully, releasing the smoke slowly through my lips. I handed it back to him and he looked at me as if trying to figure something out.

I shifted my feet under his gaze. "What?"

He shook his head smiling, ciggy between his lips. "It's just you and Bobby being related it amusing."

"Oh?"

He shrugged his shoulders back leaning his elbows on the fence looking at me. "The fact Bobby has a sister is just plain amusing."

"As far as I can tell you were the surrogate little sister without me around."

He winced. "That hurt."

I laughed. "It was meant to. What else?"

His lips twitched. "One you are a hell of a lot better looking that I would think, being related to Bobby and all. Two, you have your lip pierced."

I touched my lip ring defensively. "So?"

He laughed. "I'm surprised Bobby didn't try to rip it out." He turned around walking toward the house but gave me one last look. "That and I find it pretty sexy on you." He winked at me and stuck his tongue out, revealing a barbell.

I watched his saunter back inside feeling a warmth creep up my neck. Between the barbell and watching that ass walk away, Jack was the most interesting person I had met yet today.

* * *

Night fell and we finally left Jerry's for Evelyn's house. Jerry came with us deciding one night at his old house would do him good.

I got out of the car turning to Bobby. "If I have to hear one more cock or gay joke from you I will fucking castrate you."  
Bobby glared at me. "You're such a fucking bitch when you're tired."

I pushed him. "No. I'm a bitch when I'm tired of you repeating the same joke."

Jack just laughed. "Nice to see someone come to my defense."

Jerry rolled his eyes at us and unlocked the door ushering us in.

I walked through the doors first and jumped back seeing someone sitting in the corner. "I swear I'm going to have a heart attack before the day is over."

Bobby saw the person in the corner and punched him in the arm. "Yo, little brother, you asshole."

Jerry flipped the guy in the chair off. "You ought to be ashamed."

It had to be Angel.

"I missed my flight, Christ." He stood up hugging his brothers.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah you missed our mother's funeral too jarhead."

They gave their hellos and Angel looked at me. "And who's this?" He gave me a hundred watt smile, teeth gleaming against his dark skin.

Jack put his arm around my shoulders squeezing me. "This would be Kyliegh. Bobby's little sister."

Angel's eyes grew. "Damn."

Bobby slapped him in the head. "I don't think so Angel." He rubbed his forehead and looked at us all. "Angel, Jerry you two take your old rooms. Jack you take your old room too, show Ky my room." He looked up the stairs. "I'm taking ma's room."

We all went to our respective rooms. I stripped down to a cami and boxers and started reading. A few pages in I could hear a guitar from the room next to me. I stood in the doorway watching Jack stare at his guitar. He was playing a song I didn't recognize and his fingers moved across the strings almost lovingly. A few fingers held silver bands like my own fingers. Except my rings were a bit more decorative. Every year for my birthday, not matter where I was living at the time, bobby had sent me a present. It started when I was ten. Just after I moved out of Detroit. All had been from Bobby except my high school ring. Bobby had told me no one would look twice at a girl with too many rings. They would if she wore brass knuckles. This was just as efficient and just looked better.

Jack looked up finally noticing me in the doorway. He looked at me sheepishly. "I didn't wake you did I?"

I shook my head. "No. I just heard you play and wanted to come see." I smiled. "I always liked the guitar."

He nodded to the foot of the bed, shifting his feet so I could sit. "Well than join me. Can't really sleep. Nice to see someone else is still up." His eyes looked over my arms and legs. I realized he could probably see the cuts and bruises.

I went to stand up but he moved his feet in my way. "Please, don't go. Here." He threw me a blanket by his elbow to wrap over my legs. He smiled and played a few melodies, hypnotizing me with his fingers.

I heard someone by the door and saw Bobby watching Jack. He slouched down next to the bed. "Been crying in here ya little fairy?"

"Leave it alone man." He put the guitar by the window and turned grabbing a tin from behind his head. He began rolling a ciggy while I watched.

Bobby looked at the guitar. "Still making a lot of racket on that freaking thing?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah." I took the cig in process from his hands licking the paper and rolling while he turned back to Bobby. "Too weird is mom's room."

"Oh man." Bobby bowed his head. "Too weird. Hasn't changed one bit."

Jerry leaned in the doorway taking to Bobby.

I reached over to grab the lighter from Jack but he pulled the cig from my lips flicking open the lighter. I licked my lips, wetting the dry spot the cig had left.

Jack saw me and stopped midway to lighting up the cig. He lowered his hands, cig still placed between his lips. "Try not to do that." He raised his hands back up flicking the light to life, still watching me over his fingers.

Jerry turned watching Angel fully dressed appear from his room. "And where are you going?"

Angel shrugged. "It's heavy here man. I'm just going for some air."

Bobby leaned his head back laughing. "You're so full of shit man. You can smell the ass down the block."

I moved closer to the head of the bed, next to Jack taking the cig from his lips. I took a short drag smiling and watching the brothers go back in forth about someone Bobby had dubbed 'La Vida Loca'.

Jack sat up next to me. His right hand went for the ciggy while his left hand moved forward brushing my backside.

I turned to look at him and he gave me innocent eyes. "What?"

My lips twitched into a smile. "Are you a perpetual teenager?"

His hand brushed the bare skin of my back. "Possibly."

Angel stomped his foot in the hallway. "I'm telling' ya'll right now. I am not going to see that girl." With that, he stormed down the stairs and the front door slammed.

Jack turned to me holding out his hand. "I'll cook breakfast if she's not here in three hours."

I looked at his hand. "I don't know. I think he'll sneak her in mid-day." I shook his hand. "You've got a deal."

* * *

Two and a half hours later, I walked into Jack's room and punched him in the arm. "You're an ass you know that?"

He shook his head taking out earplugs. "I was the last one to leave this house. I know how Angel is." He moved a tin behind his head, handing me earplugs. "Here's an extra set. You're going to need them."

I sighed thanking Jack and sticking them in my ears.

Now I would have to make breakfast. Shit.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So I fixed up chapter one, well here's chapter two.**

**Thanks to**

**fAtAlflAme: I just fixed up my spell & grammar checker so sorry about the typos. Hope you like how this is going.**


	3. Turkey Cup and A Confession

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**However, I do have money in my wallet again since my friend gave me the money she owed. Although she still owes me for the guitar, I sold her…**

**Oh well it's a start.**

* * *

I woke up slowly taking in the room around me. It took a few moments to realize I was in Bobby's room. Posters of hockey players and a few swimsuit models covered the walls. I rotated my head loosing it up as I slid out of bed. I grabbed my little first aid and padded across the hall toward the bathroom. I put my hand on the door when it opened and I ended up bumping into Jack.

His eyes were half closed, a hand gripping the towel at his waist. "Someone's up early."

I moved past him trying not to stare. He may have looked lean but you could see well-defined abs. I noticed a thing line of hair that trailed down beneath the towel. I fixed my eyes on the sink trying not to smile. "Yeah well I still have to make breakfast." I opened the small bag taking out peroxide and cotton balls.

Jack watched me from the doorway. He walked over sitting me on the toilet. He grabbed a cotton ball pouring peroxide over it. He looked at my face then started dabbing a few cuts on my upper thigh.

I winced and pulled back. "I'm fine."

Jack gave me an incredulous look pulling me back toward him. He returned back to his work. "You don't want this getting infected." He found the deepest cut on my inner thigh staring at it. He looked back at me apologetically. "This is going to hurt."

When he put the peroxide on it, I grit my teeth and clutched the sides of the toilet. The pain was searing. I hadn't even thought it was that bad.

Jack must have seen my face because he blew on it lightly, alleviating the pain a bit. "How could you stand wearing jeans yesterday?"

I shrugged taking the peroxide from him and putting it away. "Better than wearing a shirt and having it rub against my other leg. Plus it didn't hurt until you put the peroxide on it."

He reached around me tossing the cotton balls in the small wastebasket. "Someone needed to clean you up."

I folded my arms. "And you took it upon yourself to clean me up?"

Jack leaned forward taking my chin in his hand his thumb pressing lightly in my lip ring. I let out a little gasp, making him smile. "Someone around here has to watch out for you." He let his lips hover over mine for a moment before changing his mind. He straightened up fixing his towel. "We eat a lot for breakfast."

I watched him walk out and slammed my palm on the sink. A day here and already, I was getting in over my head. I licked my lip and tried to gather myself together.

* * *

I stood in the kitchen watching Bobby and Angel fight about La Vida Loca. Jerry had let me in on the secret that her name was really Sofi. Good to know. I moved forward peeking over Jack's shoulder at the excitement. Sofi had come halfway down the stairs and joined in the fight.

Jack reached behind him pulling me out in front of him so I was like a shield. "Just incase Bobby loses it and tried to throw something this way."

I leaned my head back looking at him. "Oh my hero."

He laughed. "Yeah well he's less likely to hurt you than me." He paused lowering his voice, which turned serious. "Did he see the cuts you've got?"

"He got a quick look, but he doesn't know how bad some are. He knows there're a few on my side because he made the mistake of elbowing me, but those aren't bad." I shook my head. "I'd prefer it is you didn't tell him." I gripped my arms. "I'm not letting anyone do that to me again."

Before Jack could say anything Bobby started banging his hockey stick on the floor. "Let's just play some fucking Turkey Cup." He nodded to me. "Still remember how to play?"

I smiled shaking my head. "It's like riding a bike Bobby. You don't just forget."

Bobby smiled. "That's right. You can probably show these assholes a thing or two. First though you've got to help Jackie here make dinner."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "The only reason I'm here is because I can cook isn't it?"

I saw Bobby shake his head, while behind him Jerry was smiling and nodding.

* * *

I hopped up onto the counter watching Jack baste the turkey, grinning.

He looked up at me and sighed. "You get one joke. That's it."

I gave him an innocent look. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He shook his head and bent over the turkey.

"So you're a master baster aren't you Jack?" I started laughing nearly falling into the sink.

"That's it." Jack closed the over walking over to the sink. He glared at me then grabbed the nozzle for the sink, aiming it at me and spraying me point blank.

I held my hands over my face laughing twisted his hands so he was spraying himself. He moved a hand behind my back flipping the tap off. I leaned forward a bit out of breath from laughing.

Jack smiled slightly tucking my wet hair behind my ears, his fingers resting on my neck. I felt a drop of water roll onto the top of my lip and licked it away not moving my eyes from Jack.

I heard the dining room chair pull out and Bobby's voice spoke up. "So ladies dinner ready yet?"

Jack dropped his hand taking a few of the plates out into the dining room. I walked to the doorway watching him put them down and finish setting the table. "Nearly." His hair was wet, along with a small patch on the front of his shirt.

Bobby leaned back in his chair. "So come out of the closet yet?"

Jack stopped rested his hands on two chairs looking up at him. "Think it's time for a new joke man?"

Bobby shook his head. "Come on Jackie. It's all over the TV shows. Acceptance is the first step. You think I care if you're a homosexual? Nah, I'd still love ya man. You're my brother."

I met Jack's eyes from the doorway shaking my head. I could see he was getting upset and I didn't want this to ruin dinner.

Jack leaned forward, eyes flicking to me before back to Bobby. He smiled. "Bobby, I guarantee you I'm banging way more chicks then you." With that, he stuck his tongue out flashing the barbell at Bobby.

Bobby laughed. "They're okay with you being gay?" He pointed at Jack, who had rolled his tongue back in his mouth and looked pissed. "If you're not gay what are you doing with that thick meat tenderizer in your mouth?"

Jack threw down a dishtowel in his hand and moved past me into the kitchen. I walked forward smacking Bobby hard in the head. "You're such a fucking asshole, you know that right?"

He held his hands up. "What was that for?"

"I told you, you're being an asshole. Now go sit with Angel and Jerry until dinner's ready." I turned into the kitchen to see Jack putting his fingers in his mouth. I slapped his hand away. "Don't even think about it."

He leaned back against the counter. "I'm sick of his shit."

"I know." I leaned forward kissing him lightly.

His eyes widened. "What was that for?"

I smiled. "That was for helping me this morning."

Jack slid his fingers into the loops on the side of my jeans pulling me against him. He brought his lips down to mine. His tongue gently flicked my lip ring earning a gasp from me. When my lips parted, he slid his tongue through. My tongue moved over his pushing down on the barbell earning a little sigh from him. He pulled back slowly biting my bottom lip gently tracing the lip ring with the tip of his tongue one last time.

I realized my hands were gripping the front of his shirt and slowly released the fabric. I looked up into his face. "What was that for?"

His eyes moved over my face a small smile on his lips. "I'd say because you helped me but you already said that." His fingers brushed the skin above my jeans. "That was for me, just being selfish."

I looked down smiling. "Selfish is fine with me."

Chairs were being pushed out in the dining room. "Dinner ready yet?"

I moved out of Jack's arms laughing at the frown on his face. "Yeah, turkey's coming out now."

* * *

Bobby finished prayer and grabbed the mashed potatoes. Dinner was silent and the only moment was the passing of plates and the few glances toward the empty chair.

We were finishing dinner when he finally spoke. "Damn, dinner was good. Aren't we lucky to have our own cooks?"

I looked at Bobby with a smile. I was sitting next to Jack and across from Angel. "You know Bobby you shouldn't give Jack shit. There are a lot of girls who like guys with their tongue piercing because-"

Jack clapped his hand over my mouth as Angel leaned across the table to do the same.

Angel leaned back shaking his head. "Just don't."

Bobby's eyes widened. "Kyliegh!"

I moved Jack's hand from my mouth and smiled innocently. "Yes Bobby?"

He opened his mouth twice as if to say something then shut it.

Jerry started laughing. "Man, I don't even think Ma could shut you up that quick." He stopped and looked at the chair next to me.

There was silence until Bobby stood up. "Let's go get a pick up game. I want to see some quick sticks and tight passes."

Angel shook his head. "Man I did not come all the way out here to play hockey."

I rose an eyebrow at him. "You came all the way out her for a piece of ass?"

Jerry snorted into his napkin and pointed to me. "Damn I like this girl."

* * *

I was huddled in the goalie net watching the game bored. Apparently, everyone knew the Mercer boys. And their reputation was well earned. They played hard and they were good. Currently I was trying to break the loose string in my gloves so they wouldn't unravel all the way.

"Ky, heads!"

I looked up in time to see a puck soaring at my face. I grabbed it without a second thought.

One of the guys from the other team whistled. "Shit, where'd you ship her from, Canada?"

I rolled my eyes and flipped him off.

The other team skated off complaining they were getting beaten into he ground and had to start going home anyway. I skated out of the net seeing Bobby getting ready to walk off the ice. I spend up slamming him in the side sending him across the ice. I stuck my tongue out him hopping onto a bench changing back into my boots.

Jack came up behind me laughing. "Remind me again how old you are?"

I looked at him trying not to smile. "Fifteen."

His face dropped. "What?"

I covered my mouth with my hand. "Oh shit. If you could only see your face." I slide off the bench smiling at him. "Relax, I'm eighteen. Don't have to be worried about that Jack Rabbit."

He gave me a look. "Jack Rabbit?"

I shrugged. "If Bobby gets a nickname for you so do I."

"So what do I get to call you?"

I smiled and walked away. "We'll see."

* * *

We sat around on the couch that night watching some movie with actors long since dead. Bobby had gone out for the night giving specific intrusion to Jack not to let me go anywhere. Either Bobby didn't trust me out in Detroit, or he didn't trust me not to follow him. I had my money on Bobby going to strip clubs and bars all night. He wouldn't have started doing vigilante work without the others. Jerry returned home and Angel and Sofi 'went out'. Which meant they were most likely at her apartment terrorizing her neighbors. Better them than us.

Jack had his arm on the back of the couch just behind my head. We had been sitting in silence but I could tell he wanted to say something.

I turned my head to look at him. "Just spit out whatever's on your mind."

He looked for a moment like he was going to deny it then shut off the TV. "It was a bottle wasn't it."

I stiffened looking at him. "How did you-Jack-You didn't tell Bobby did you?"

He shook his head. "Now I didn't. Don't worry." His eyes moved to my legs. "Tell me what happened."

I looked down hugging myself. "It's noth-"

Jack grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. "It is something. Don't sell yourself short." He searched my eyes for something. "How long have you been getting abused?"

I tried looking away but he held my chin tight. "I don't really remember. It was a few houses back. This one hadn't been anything. A smack here and there, couple of punches now and then, nothing that was too bad. What kept me going was knowing that I would leave whenever I wanted. I could drop out of school and just leave. Then the other night it just got bad. He came home the other night. He was mad and drunk. He grabbed a beer from the fridge as I was going up the stairs. He usually didn't see me but he did."

Jack released my chin stroking my cheek with his thumb. "He broke the bottle and cut you up?"

I nodded and gave a bitter laugh. "After he messed around with the bottle."

Jack's thumb froze. "What?"

"He took the bottle head and…" I let my voice trail off hugging myself tightly. "After he was finished with that he broke it and cut my legs before stumbling out the room."

Jack let out a sigh gathering me in his arms. "Sweetheart, be thankful it wasn't a broken bottle."

I looked up at him in surprise.

He kissed me gently leaning farther back into the couch. "I've been there."

I rested my head on Jack's shoulder and closed my eyes. I didn't think I'd want anyone to touch me after telling that story. There was just something about Jack holding me that made me feel better being held than left alone.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Now you see why I mentioned this was a bit more angsty than my other story. **

**As always reviews make me smile.**

**Don't make me put this on hiatus because I'm not getting feedback. I see the alerts and the hits.**


	4. Lawyers, Bars, and 'The Gas Thing'

**Disclaimer: I own bad CDs. Really bad mix CDs.**

**My CDs have personality disorders.**

**Only on my mixes can you listen to classic rock then Spanish rap then country and some music in French.**

**In other words don't sue, you won't get anything good.**

* * *

I felt pressure at the foot of my bed and bolted awake.

"Relax kiddo, it's just me."

I put a hand over my eyes leaning forward. "Bobby warn me if you do that okay?" I rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?" I didn't remember falling asleep in Jack's arms let alone getting into bed.

"8:30. I figured you should sleep a bit; we had a long drive the other day." He straightened up looking around the room. "Ky I need to ask you something."

I watched him pace across the room. "Yeah Bobby?"

He stopped. "Before you jump in and stay here you have to know we're going after Ma's killer."

I nodded. "I know Bobby. I knew that the moment you got off the phone with Jack."

He smiled. "Quick as always. You just have to figure out if you're staying for the right reasons."

I gave him a look. "Bobby I know what I'm doing. If it makes you feel better I had all of my high school credits done at the beginning of the year."

He looked confused. "How?"

I shrugged. "Spent summer working and finishing my credits. Went to school to get college credits. The teachers knew I wanted to get an early start but didn't want to move on to college without the rest of my class. I am not a drop out Bobby. I knew what I was doing. I always do. Any other questions?"

He folded his arms thinking. So far, I passed all his early morning tests, but he had to think of something to save face. "You think Jack's gay?"

I smiled straining to get out of bed, noticing Bobby's eyes once again flick to my legs without a word. Bobby had always been good like that. He wouldn't push me to talk unless I was ready. "Bobby I know Jack's not gay. Lay off him." I put my hand on his shoulder. "He helped me out, just lay up a bit."

He sighed. "Fine. Just get dressed we're heading over to the lawyer's place then Jerry wants to show us something."

* * *

We sat in a row starting at the safe deposit box. The lawyer had just left the room leaving us to sort through the small box.

"Well I guess I'll open it then." Bobby pulled the box forward opening the lid. He sifted through papers handing them off to Jerry and jack.

Jerry looked at his. "Birth certificate." He gave a low whistle. "Damn. My mom was sixteen."

Jack looked at his. "Fucking thing's made up." He flipped the other papers. "Adoption papers." His voice went soft as he looked them over.

Angel looked past me into the box. "Anything for me Bobby?"

Bobby looked at the box with an empty look. "No."

"Anything for you?"

Bobby looked at Angel then at me. "No."

I squeezed his hand. There hadn't been anything for us, never had been. We asked a hundred times. We'd been in the system for as far as I can remember. It wasn't always bad. It could have been worse. We were together for longer than most siblings were. When they split us, I cried for days. Then the people who took me in brought me to see Bobby once. After that, no one would take me to see him. We had to meet up or just sent letters. We were never going to find out what happened.

Bobby straightened up releasing my hand. "Here we go." He took out some money handing it to Angel and Jerry. He pocketed the rest.

Jack held out his hand. "What about me?"

Bobby grabbed a necklace and handed it to Jack. "Here you go. It'll look good on you."

They headed out of the room Jerry leading the way.

Jack glared at Bobby's back. "Asshole."

I looked at the necklace then back at him. "Oh I don't know I think I'd look cute."

He rolled his eyes pushing me out the door. "The only way you can tell you're Bobby's sister is by that beautiful little mouth of yours."

I turned to him holding back a laugh. "Why you make out with him too?"

His eyes widened as he chased me down the stairs.

* * *

I waiting in the car while the checked out Jerry's 'prime estate'. One good kick would send that thing crashing down. I had crawled into the driver's seat feeling the love of heated seats.

I jumped when Jerry started knocking on the window. "Want to drive?"

I nodded opening the doors to let them in. "Where to?"

Bobby climbed into the passenger seat. "Real drinks." He paused looking at me. "You aren't drinking age yet are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Bobby since when did you start asking such stupid questions?"

Jack shrugged from the backseat. "Not like Johnny would ID her. She looks old enough."

Angel leaned forward. "Wait, she isn't twenty one?"

I looked over my shoulder at him. "That a problem?"

He shook his head. "Nah just thought you were Jackie's age." He paused. "Please tell me you're legal at least."

I laughed turning into the bar. "Nice to know you're all worried about corrupting a minor."

* * *

I sat at the end of the bar next to Jack watching Bobby raise his glass in a toast. "You're attention please. To Evelyn Mercer. The greatest mother four degenerate bastards ever had."

We clinked glasses shooting back the whisky, slamming the glasses back down.

A haggard middle-aged man showed up next to me his eyes roaming over me. "Buy you a drink sweetie?"

Jack put his arm around me smiling at him. "Oh I'd love one." He winked at the man, never moving his arm from me.

The guy grumbled under his breath and walked away.

I shook my head smiling at him. "Don't want to let me stand up for myself do you?"

He shook his head like a little kid. "Nope. Here to defend your honor."

I smiled. "Aw that's cute. You're trying to defend my honor." I knocked his glass with mine. "Lets just see if you can out drink me, Jack Rabbit."

* * *

About an hour later, we were sitting at a table and I had a nice buzz going.

We were watching Jack raise a glass to his lips. "Jack drinks Jack. Jack drinks Jack."

Jerry pointed to him turning to Bobby. "That's your brother right there."

Bobby nodded. "Jack licks ass crack and ball sack."

Jack leaned forward across the table. "Jack doesn't lick ass crack and ball sack. Jack likes boobs. Jack's got fans."

I smiled into my drink and jumped slightly when I felt Jack's hand on my thigh.

Johnny walked over giving me a small smile then turning to the boys. "Hey, sorry about your mom, fellas. Damn gangs."

Bobby leaned back in his chair. "Which gangs?"

Jerry shook his head folding his hands. "Aw shit. I knew it, here we go. Same old Bobby."

I was trying to pay attention but Jack was playing with his lighter in one hand while drawing circles on my thigh with his other. I pushed my chair closer to his elbowing him in the side.

He winced and looked at me. "What?"

I pointedly looked at his hand on my leg.

He looked down at it too. "Huh. I was wondering what that was."

Bobby played with his glass. "Why you acting like such a bitch Jerry?"

"So ya'll just gonna shoot up the town 'cause you're mad?" Jerry looked over at me. "You with them on this."

I nodded. "She did a lot for Bobby. Sometimes you have to take matters into your own hands. Sometimes the justice system forgets about real justice."

Angel smiled at me. "Spoken like a true Mercer."

I smiled back knowing that had to be one of the highest compliments around here.

Jerry stood up putting on his jacket. "They're probably from the same shitty ass streets we're from and ya'll know mom would have been the first to forgive them."

Bobby watched him from over his glass. "Yeah well we can't all be saints."

Jerry shook his head. "I'm not bailing your asses out of jail. And don't call me when you all get shot. This is Detroit, incase you forgot." With that, he walked out of the bar.

Bobby nodded the seat next to him ushering Johnny to sit down. "Tell us everything you know."

* * *

"Bobby I'm not going back to the house." I crossed my arms in the back of the car.

He leaned his forehead against the steering wheel. "Kid, I just got you out of a bad situation. You're not getting involved in this."

I kicked the back of his seat. I didn't care how juvenile it was. "Because I'm not family? Because I'm not a fucking Mercer?"

I saw Angel freeze in the passenger seat and Jack was stiff next to me.

I looked at them and back at Bobby's head still on the steering wheel. "That's it isn't it? It's because I'm not one of you." I threw up my hands. "Fine." I opened the door slamming it behind me. I remembered Detroit. I'd find my own way home.

The car roared behind me and came to a short stop pulling ahead of me. Jack jumped out walking over. "Kyliegh."

I moved back. "No Jack. Just leave me alone."

He grabbed hold of my arms spinning me to face him. "You know Bobby just wants to keep you safe."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yeah he did a fucking fine job of that. He left me in the system. Let them ship me off. Now he's doing it again. It's not fair."

Jack pulled me into a tight hug swaying slightly. "He's trying to make up for it by not getting you killed kiddo."

I pushed back from him. "Kiddo? I get it. I'm just Bobby's little sister now." I turned away from him and got back into the car not even bothering to look at Bobby. "Do what you want. I'll be out of your hair tomorrow."

I heard him tapping the steering wheel before putting the car into drive. "Jack, keep Ky with you when we get into the building. She's your responsibility. Anything happens to her and brother or not I will fucking kill you." He looked at me in the rearview mirror. "You're right and I'm sorry. I can't keep you out of this, but damn it I'm doing my best to keep you safe. Don't threaten to run off, Kyliegh. I'm trying to keep you alive. Don't act stupid."

From Bobby that was a sign of love. I settled down in the seat starting to relax. I noticed Jack looking at me. I kept my voice low while Bobby and Angel began singing along with the radio. "What Jack?"

"Before, I didn't mean it like that. It wasn't supposed to sound like that. I don't think of you as Bobby's little sister. I mean I know you are but…"

"But what?"

He cracked his knuckles searching my face. "I like you. Hell, I'm really attracted to you but it's more than that. Don't make one word change that."

I looked at him running a hand through my hair. "I don't know Jack. I don't know."

* * *

We got out of the car and headed to the trunk. Bobby popped it and turned to Angel. "You got a burner?"

"Nah man I flew in."

He sighed unwrapped a cloth and handing it to Angel. "Just be careful with my baby." He looked at me. "You?"

I stared at him for a beat and pulled a Firestar from my ankle holster. "My sweet sixteen present. And you drove over four hours to give it to me. I really loved this." I smiled like a TV commercial advertiser. "Never leave home without it."

Bobby rolled his eyes and handed Jack one of those red plastic gasholders.

Jack looked at it surprised. "We're doing the gas thing?"

Bobby sneered at him mimicking his voice. "Yeah we're doing the gas thing."

He went to shut the trunk but Jack stopped him. "What about me?"

Bobby sighed. "Here you go sweetheart poke them with this." He handed Jack a crowbar.

We got to the door Bobby looking at us. "Ready?"

Angel nodded and kicked the door open. "Five-O I wanna see some hands!"

Kids were running and screaming to get out of the way. Of course, these kids were mostly around my age, but at least I looked older. That and I had a gun. The odds were on my side to get someone to listen.

Angel ran into a group. "Don't make us take urine samples."

We walked away and I looked at him. "I'm sorry urine samples?"

Angel gave a laugh. "Got caught up."

Bobby put on a falso soprano voice making up stuff as he checked the corners.

I laughed then stopped as we walked down a hall where the kid king was sitting.

Bobby and Angel led the way with Jack and I right behind them. Jack stuck a ciggy behind my ear. "We're going to need this."

"You over here." Bobby pressed the shotgun into King Kid's chest lowering him into the armchair throne.

"What the hell you doing here? You ain't the police."

Bobby stuffed a rag into the kid's mouth taking the gas can from Jack and pouring it onto his lap. "This is not the talking part this is the listening part."

Jack stood behind the chair holding the shotgun steadily at the kid's head. With his other hand, he flipped me his lighter and I understood the plan. I put the ciggy in my mouth lighting up while Bobby spoke.

"I know you're not gonna tell me what I want to know so I'm gonna have my little sister light your bitch ass on fire. Then you'll run around like a chicken with its head cut off lightin' all your little friends on fire, that what you want?"

I took a drag and leaned my hands on the arms of the chair blowing the smoke directly into King Kid's face. "Unless of course you give us what we need." I gave him my best smile bringing the ciggy back to my lips watching his eyes close in on the bright red tip.

I noticed Jack's eyes on me and it took a lot of effort not to lick my lips and unhinge him. Where as I was scaring the hell out of King Kid this little display was turning Jack on.

Angel pointed his gun at the kid's head. "Which one of your boys shot up the liquor store on 104th street?"

I took the rag out of his mouth. "Now it's talking time."

"Ain't nobody playing basketball when that shit went down. Why do you think nobody got arrested?" He wiped his mouth and spat on the floor.

Bobby took my gun leveling it at the kid's lap. "How do you know if you weren't there?"

The kid went still but continued to glare at Bobby. Had to give him credit for that. "Police said those people weren't killed till eleven. Fucking court lights go off at ten."

Bobby glanced at his watch then grabbed the kid by his shirt dragging him forward, Angel close behind. Jack nudged me then turned behind him to the small group that was left, shotgun over his shoulder and twirling the crowbar. "I hope you all have a very nice evening."

* * *

Bobby had shoved the kid in the car and stood arguing with Angel about what to now. It was only 9:30 and the courts were about five minutes away. Nice to know I remember some things.

Jack took this to turn to me and stole the ciggy taking a drag and flicking it into the snow. His eyes had narrowed a bit as he looked me over. "Were you doing that to try making me jealous?"

I leaned back looking at him confused. "What?"

"That whole display back there. You know, flirting with the kid in the chair. If you were trying to make me jealous, congratulations you did." Shit. He actually sounded angry.

"Jack, are you crazy? I was just trying to make him nervous. And what the hell are you talking about making you jealous? You already stated I'm just Bobby's little sister."

His face fell slightly. "I told you that's not how I feel."

"Prove it."

He opened his arms. "What do you want me to do?" He looked at Bobby still arguing with Angel then turned back to me. "Want me to kiss you in front of your brother? Do I need to remind you he's got a gun and won't hesitate to shoot us?"

I shook my head. "He wouldn't shoot me with my own gun."

He searched my eyes realizing I was being serious. "Is that what it takes?" He rested the shotgun against his leg. His right hand pulled my neck forward while his left was at my back pressing the crowbar into me. "This is what it takes? Fine." With that he crashed his mouth against mine forcing my lips open. It didn't have any of the tenderness from the other day. This was all raw emotion but it still felt good.

I must have made a noise because I heard Bobby turn and swear. "What the fuck is this?"

I broke off of Jack stepping back feeling a bit dizzy. "Bobby, don't." He moved past me his arm catching me and causing me to fall in the snow.

He pushed Jack hard in the chest. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Jack just pushed back startling Bobby. "Stepping up for once." He laughed hands pushing back his hair. "I made out with Kyliegh. She's not just your sister; she's a fucking girl, Bobby. We made out yesterday too while you were waiting for the fucking turkey. Christ, I like her Bobby. Yeah I know she's your sister, and yeah I don't want her to get hurt, but I'm not going to pretend I don't see her." He sniffed staring at Bobby. They were inches apart and for a moment I saw Jack lose his cool almost afraid Bobby would punch him, but he still didn't back down. "What now?"

Bobby shook his head taking the shotgun from the snow and putting it in the trunk. "Let's go. I'm going to talk to both of you went we get back home." He looked at Jack and back to me. "You better know what you're doing."

I let Jack help me up and ran to the car. I saw Angel wink at Jack over the hood of the car while I got into the passenger side. I looked over at Bobby biting my lip. "Bobby?" I said his name so only he could hear while Jack and Angel were threatening the kid in the back seat.

He shook his head looking at me. "You could do a lot worse Kyliegh." Coming from Bobby that meant he approved of Jack. Grudgingly, but he wasn't going to kill him.

* * *

All of us were out of the car and standing in front of the courts for a good time. I saw Bobby check his watch watching the lights. "It's 10:02 kid." He nodded at the kid. "This is bullshit; let's pop this little motherfucker right now."

The kid jumped up while still in Angel's grasp. "Hell no man, I didn't kill nobody. They're gonna go off man!"

Bobby and Angel had the kid by his arms pulling him off. "The only lights going off are yours homeboy."

I heard a click and turned. "Bobby." One of the lights went out. A few more clicks and the entirety of the courts were clothed in darkness. Well that helped the kid but it didn't help us.

The kid started screaming. "I told you! Didn't I fucking tell you?" He regained his previous cocky composure. "This is what you get for doubting me. Who you think you are not listening to me man? You fools been played."

I turned around slamming him in the nose hearing it break as he went down. Angel picked him up and threw him into the alley next to us.

I scrunched my nose looking at my rings covered with blood. "Aw, man. He bleeds too easily."

Angel rolled his eyes rubbing the blood off with snow. "You're such a girl."

I glared at him. "You know how annoying it is to wash blood of these?"

Bobby rubbed his forehead and pushed me into the car. "I bought those rings so you'd stay out of trouble. Not cause it."

* * *

Sofi opened the door for us immediately grabbing Angel's hand and running up the stairs giggling. Lovely.

Bobby led us to the living room falling onto the couch. I sat on the arm of a chair while Jack sat on the chair hand on my back.

Bobby either didn't notice or ignored it. "Jack. It was a questionable kill."

Jack looked at him confused. "What makes you think that?"

Bobby sneered at him. Oh yeah he wasn't going to let Jack off that easy for kissing me. "Boy it's sad, you growing up without a father. Nobody taught you anything did they? Maybe I should have stayed around long and held your hand, huh sweetheart?"

Instead of responding Jack slid me onto his lap, his arm curled around my waist. I didn't like being their little pawn piece but that was a bit low for Bobby. And Jack was pretty damn comfortable.

Bobby watched us for a moment and sighed. Look, sometimes pros will cover up their shots with another crime. Like a burglary or something. Then pay a witness to throw the cops on to the wrong suspect. You understand?"

Jack pulled me closer. This time it was less for ticking off Bobby and more for comfort. "Why would anybody want to kill the sweetest woman in the goddamn world?"

Bobby held his head in his hands. "I don't know Jackie. I don't know."

* * *

I watched Jack play me a song from the foot of his bed. I was back in pajamas with my hair in a high ponytail. I rested my head on my knees. Jack lay down his guitar and rested on his elbows watching me. He grabbed my ankles and slid me up to him resting me between his legs.

He leaned forward giving me a little kiss. "Hi."

I leaned forward brushing his lips with mine. "Hi."

There was a grunt in the doorway and we froze. "Christ. I'm trying to be okay with this. Can you not mess around while I'm here?" He paused. "Kyliegh."

I was still afraid to turn around so I just sat up. "Yeah Bobby?"

"Kyliegh. Tell me that is not a tattoo on your back."

My eyes widened and I crawled next to Jack nudging myself behind him. "Bobby you know, I'm eighteen now I can have a tattoo. You can't get upset."

He gave a groan and advanced toward us with his hands outstretched.

Jack started laughing holding me behind him. "Aw, come on Bobby you have tattoos. Even Ma had a tattoo."

Bobby pointed at me. "She's not supposed to have a tattoo! She's not allowed!"

I stuck my tongue out at him over Jack's shoulder. "Says you. But I'm legal so I can do what I want."

Bobby narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm still your big brother Kyliegh. I will throw you over my shoulder and lock you in the room for a week."

I smiled at him moving my arms over Jack's shoulders my fingers skimming his chest. "That wouldn't work Bobby. See you taught me all the good tricks on how to pick locks, break in and out of places…everything I can used to outwit you big brother."

He sighed and walking out, shutting the door behind him.

Jack laughed and I tilted his head back moving in to kiss him.

The door banged open and Bobby reappeared looking flustered. "Damnit. Kyliegh go to your room. Jack go to sleep. I don't want to see any of this shit."

I smiled at him. "Well you could shut the door or we can go into your old room." Bobby moved to grab me but I flew past him shutting the door of his old room, falling onto the bed and laughing myself to sleep.

**A/N:**

**Oh, long chapter…proud?**

**Well thank you to my lovely reviewers:**

**fAtAlflAme: Happy you're liking this. Glad to see you back**

**LMA1986: Glad to have you back. This isn't going to be as amusing as Four Roses, but it has it's moments.  
Jessie Halliwel: Glad to see you like it. Some movies you hate it when an OC comes in for a romance, but with Four Brothers…I don't know, as long as your OC isn't outlandish I think it works. Hope you're enjoying this.**

**Mlb: Thanks bunches. Nice long chapter this one is. Hope you like it!  
**


	5. Driving Detroit Style

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well the clothes I'm wearing. **

**Of course, that's not saying much…**

**Done with exams. Now I have my head back. Yay.**

* * *

I groaned clutching a pillow to my face. "Too early."

"It's not that early."

I looked over my shoulder to see Jack standing in the doorway looking down at me.

I had twisted and turned all night and now the sheets were wrapped around my ankles leaving me lying on the bed dressed only in a cami and booty shorts. My hair was slightly in my line of vision having had fallen out from its ponytail sometime during the night. I had woken up hot and exhausted during the night and traded in the boxers for something lighter but kept the cami rather than sleep in a bra. Good choice.

I turned my head on my arms, refusing to move too much but keeping Jack in sight. "Something I can do for you?"

He walked over and kneeled next to the bed so he could see me. Even kneeling he was taller than I was. I used to think I was tall. Jack was starting to give me a complex. He rested his chin on his fists looking at me. "Just came to check on you. We're going to the corner store in a big."

I rolled my face back into the pillow. "I'm guessing this isn't a junk food run."

"No." His voice was soft and sad. "Found out the surveillance tapes are still there. Going to check them out."

I turned my face back toward him feeling bad. "Sorry Jack, I didn't mean it like that."

He gave me a little smile. "I know." His moved a fist and traced the back of my shoulder with his fingers. "So, angel wings?"

I nodded, my eyelids drooping at bit at his touch. The tattoos Bobby had seen were on my back, apparently not hidden by my thin cami straps. A pair of angel wings was slightly spread under my shoulder blades. "Sometimes you have to remember how to fly."

Jack looked at me with a smile. "Yeah? How do you do that?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah."

I moved over slightly patting the empty space on the bed next to me. "Sit."

He rolled onto the bed staying on his side watching me. "Okay. What now?"

I smirked and grabbed the front of his shirt rolling him on top of me. He gave a chuckle and moved in to kiss me, keeping one hand at my side while the other slid though my hair. I gave a sigh beneath his lips as his thumb lightly brushed the skin of my waist.

"I'm trying very, very fucking hard to be okay with this but if you don't get off my bed I will shoot you both."

Jack rolled off of me in surprise landing on the floor looking at Bobby in the doorway. "Do you not believe in knocking?"

Bobby's face grew red. "This is my room!"

I put my elbows on my knees looking at Bobby. "You know. You're handling this surprisingly well."

I saw a muscle twitch in his draw. "Anger management classes came in handy." When I blinked at him in disbelief, he sighed. "I already told you, you could do a lot worse than Jackie. Plus I kind of trust the two of you to watch each other's back. Jack's quick on his feet and you have a sharp tongue. But I know it gets you in trouble."

"Yeah. My tongue gets me into a lot of trouble." I paused and closed my eyes. "Mainly because I don't think things through before I say them."

I heard Jack laughing next to me. "I'll keep an eye on her tongue."

I heard Bobby groan and walk out of the room. "Just get dressed so we can go."

Jack crawled over on his knees resting his hands on my legs. "You heard him, get dressed." He gave me a small kissed and smiled. He leaned back in and tugged gently on the lip ring with his teeth before getting up.

I watched him walk out the door and forward. Bobby really knew how to kill the moment and Jack had way more will power than I had.

Not fair.

* * *

I was sitting on the car hood looking at my watch. "It's seven in the morning." I glared at Bobby. "You know, most people are still sleeping right about now."

Bobby rolled his eyes pointed to the sign behind me. "It opens at seven. We just want a few minutes of his time. Doing it first thing in the morning is much easier than later." He frowned watching me shift positions on the hood. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

I wrapped my arms around myself. "My ass is slightly frozen. Sorry if my wardrobe doesn't exactly fit the standards for winter in Detroit. I've been away for a while."

Bobby pushed me off the hood. "Then stand up instead of freezing onto the car. You're a bit too big to be a hood ornament."

Jerry pulled behind us while I backed myself up into Jack. I tilted me head back to see him. "You're warm."

He laughed wrapping his arms around me so I could smell his cologne and leather all around me. He pressed against me slightly, kissing my neck while Bobby was distracted. "I don't know I think I'm pretty hot."

I went to turn my head then saw a man in front of the corner store with keys in his hands. "Guys."

They all turned and walked to the steps a few feet from the man. He looked at us with a mix of fear and confusion. "Can I help you?"

Jack nodded. "Yes sir. Evelyn Mercer was our mother."

He looked at the group with a sincere shake of his head. "She was a good lady, I liked her very much." He looked at the door then back to us. "Please, come inside."

* * *

A small TV was set before us with the surveillance tape inside. The gunmen walked into the store and Evelyn hid behind a small aisle. Bobby stared at the screen with a blank look while Jack's eyes were darting around the screen like a rabbit. I kept a hand on Bobby's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze, while lacing the fingers of my other hand with Jack's.

One of the gunmen walked down the aisle seeing the crouching Evelyn.

Bobby shook his head. "This doesn't add up. He's already got the money."

The second gunmen followed the first pointing a shotgun at Evelyn. Jack's grip on my hand tightened.

I saw a flash on the screen as Evelyn went down. Jack's eyes closed and he pulled me to his chest burrowing his face into the top of my head. "Shit."

I wrapped my hands around his waist and heard someone shut the TV off. I heard Bobby's voice next, directed at the old man. "Supposedly there was a witness. Told police this was a gang shooting. Know anything about that?"

Jack let go of me and I turned to see the man, while Jack continued to grip my hands in his. The man paused thinking. "Police talked for a long time with one man. One more than the others." He paused screwing up his face to think. "He comes in for Gatorade after games. Big guy. Always wears sweats. No jacket. Usually has a dog with him and he has a frow."

Angel looked at him questioningly. "You mean a 'fro? Like an afro?"

The man nodded. "Yes, yes an afro. Like Ben Wallace."

Bobby kept his eyes on the blank TV. "He on the courts a lot?"

The man continued to nod. "Yes the courts or the gym." He pointed to a building slightly down the street. Sometimes watches the basketball games on the weekends."

We said our thank-yous and Bobby led the way out of the store. "That wasn't no gang shooting that was an execution. They set mom up. They set her up." He started running across the street. "Let's Go!"

Angel was first to follow with jack pulling me slightly behind him. Jerry groaned for a moment then quickly followed.

* * *

We entered through the side of the gym and I swore. "Shit. Not a good idea Bobby."

Jerry looked at him. "What's the plan, Bobby?"

He looked at us. "We're winging it, Jerry."

Jerry rolled his eyes. "We're always winging it."

Jack looked around. "We're gonna get killed."

Angel looked over his shoulder at him. "What do you mean 'we' white boy?"

Bobby tapped Angel. "You ready?"

He nodded and they both stepped onto the court.

I watched them walk onto the court and get if a tiff with the ref as Bobby stole the ball. "Huh."

Jack and Jerry looked at me. "What?"

I rubbed my lip thinking. "You know Bobby never gave me back my gun. I wonder if-Oh. Never mind." I watched as Bobby pulled out my gun pointing it around him. That was one way to get attention.

Jerry ran onto the court standing next to Bobby.

I turned to Jack. "You know what the funny part is?"

He gave a slight smile. "What's that?"

"This is the most fun I've had in weeks."

He shook his head pulling me next to him. "You need to get out more often."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that so?"

He winced. "You're not the only one whose tongue gets them in trouble."

I smiled leaning into him. "I don't know. I kind of like the trouble your tongue brings." My eyes flicked to the stands where a boy was rushing down towards the doors. "Uh Jack." I nodded my head.

He let go of me and went running after the kid with me close at his heels. The kid was flying down the halls.

Jack was running right after him. "Hey kid! No. Running. In. The. Halls."

The kid flew into the door and fell back as Angel knocked the door forward.

"Neat trick."

Jack held the kid's arms behind his back. "Why you running?"

Angel nodded to me over the kid's head. "Go get Bobby and Jerry before the fools get killed."

I gave a mock salute and ran down the halls. I opened the doors to hear more yelling and swearing. I nodded my head to Bobby and Jerry pointing over my shoulder. Bobby gave a nod and I hurried out of the door before I heard what he said. Wouldn't want to get caught being associated with the 'crazy cracker' who was interrupting the basketball game.

Angel had the kid against the wall as Bobby and Jerry moved in behind me. "Bobby, meet Keenon. Keenon this is Bobby. Something tells me he was on his way to deliver a warning."

Bobby nodded to the kid. "What's his name?" Nothing else needed to be said.

Keenon shook his head. "Damian. He's my brother."

Bobby smiled looking around. "No shit. These are my brothers."

I was on the opposite side of the wall watching as Keenon looked around at everyone. "Nah man, he's my real brother."

Bobby laughed. "These are my real brothers too. That's Angel, I'm Bobby, that's Jack and Jeremiah."

Keenon looked at each in turn and moved his eyes to me. Little twerp had the nerve to smile. "And who's she?"

Bobby and Jack both grabbed the kid by the front of his jacket slamming him into the wall.

Bobby pointed a finger in the kid's face. "She's none of your business."  
Jack glared at the kid. "Don't look at her and don't speak to her. Just answer our questions."

They moved back and the kid's eyes widened. "Okay! Okay!"

Bobby's nostrils briefly flares but his voice found its calm. "So, what about you and Damian? You guys still close? Does he live at home with you?"

Keenon nodded. "Yeah, but I ain't telling you anything else."

Bobby nodded squeezing the kid's shoulder understandingly. "Okay. I wouldn't sell out my brothers either. Just calm down, okay? Look, we just want to talk to him.

We want to ask him a few questions. You heard what I said. We just want to ask him what he knows about the shooting. Is he going to cooperate?"

The kid nodded.

Jerry held up the kid's report card he'd gotten from the dropped backpack. "We got something. He lives in the Gardens." Jerry nodded his head to the side. "Right over a few streets."

Angel clapped the kid on the shoulder. "Enjoy the rest of the game, okay? Don't worry about it."

Jack looked over Jerry's shoulder. "Nice grades. Can do something with yourself with these grades."

I shook my head walking behind Angel with Jerry and Jack running behind me. Jack caught up with me and briefly looked over his shoulder. With a smile, he looked back at me and grabbed my ass.

I elbowed him in the stomach walking out the door. "You're such an idiot."

* * *

We all sat in the car huddling for keep warm while waiting for Damian. I sat on Jack's lap in the back with Jerry. Angel was in the passenger seat while Bobby sat behind the wheel.

After a while, Jerry started fidgeting. "Bobby let me out I've got gymnastics."

Bobby turned looking at Jerry, laughing. "Got your leotard on, Jerry?"

Jerry flipped him off. "Go to hell. Y'all know what I'm talking about. I got a schedule to keep. Girls got gymnastics, I got to take them. Come on, let me out, man."

Bobby got out and let Jerry climb over his seat. "You want to take Cracker Jack with you? He's very flexible."

I leaned forward smiling at Bobby. "Bobby, you're the one who took ballet."

Angel and Jack started laughing while Bobby got in the car glaring at me.

We settled back down Bobby and Angel talking about the Marines.

I made myself comfortable on Jack's lap listening to him sing softly and draw on the window. I slowly moved my head kissing his neck softly.

He kept singing but his fingers quivered slightly on the windows, writing me a message. _"U R driving me insane."_

I smiled moving my lips up to his ear. "So exactly how flexible are you?"

I watched him swallow, song trialing off. Before he said anything, he moved forward brushing his breath off the window. "It's him." He turned to Bobby and Angel. "It's him."

We all clambered out the car following Damian into the building. Damian was in the elevator and slammed the button closing the elevator doors when Bobby pulled out his gun.

I smacked him over the head. "Nice job dumbass."

"Fuck you." He ran up the stairwell calling over his shoulder. "Ky, stay by the doors and tell me what floor he's on." Angel and Jack followed him up the stairs.

I stood next to the elevator watching as it went up a flight at a time.

"Two. Three. Four. Five. Six." The light went off. I threw open the door calling up the stairs to them. "He's at six!"

I took my gun out of my pocket smiling to myself. Bobby hadn't even noticed me pull it from his pocket when I hit him. Still had the touch. Instead of going up the stairs, I decided to take a walk outside and let them do their business. It was a nice winter picture outside. I walked around to the back counting windows and trying to figure out which room belonged to Damian. I sat on a bench looking around. It was nice considering the other apartments you could wind up in. Hell there was a bench. That was classy. That and there weren't any broken down cars or beer bottles in the immediate vicinity.

I heard barking and looked up. Someone was throwing rope out the window and attempting to climb down it. I blinked a few times making sure I was really seeing this. You have got to be kidding me. Seriously, aside from movies who actually does this? This guy had either seen too many spy movies or he had tried it before. Seeing as he was moving quite slow, I was betting on too many movies. Counting the windows again and noticing he had most of his clothes on I was betting it was Damian and not someone jumping out the window while their girl's boyfriend got home.

I saw Angel's head appear over the window and Damien shot at him. Crap, that wasn't good. I pulled the gun out of my pocket getting ready to shoot at him when I saw Bobby in the window with a meat cleaver. What the hell? He slammed it down on the windowsill breaking the rope. Like a cartoon, Damian was suspended in the air for a few moments and plummeted down. I winced watched his leg snap. Even from here, I could see bone. Damn that had to hurt. His gun had fallen to his side and I kicked it out of reach.

Damian groaned in the snow and I gave him a friendly little smile and gun salute. "You know if you hadn't run this would have been so much easier. We just want to talk to you." I scrunched my nose at his leg. "No offense man, but that's fucking gross."

* * *

I was sitting on a bench a foot or two away from Damian. Lucky him he fell at the angel to avoid hitting the bench. Then he would have broken his back and died. Then Bobby would have been pissed and gone on a rant. That wasn't very fun. This? Well this was better in comparison. "So Damian wanna play a game? I spy with my little eye something that beings with s."

He groaned. "Call 911. Come on baby girl, can't just leave me here."

I shook my head. "No that begins with a C. I was talking about snow."

I felt hands on my shoulders and looked up to see Jack shaking his head at me. "You're a little sick, you know that?"

I handed Damian's gun to Angel. "All yours."

Bobby looked down at Damian moving his face with his shoe. "Give us names and we'll call you an ambulance."

"Man, these two fools told me they'd pay me a few dubs if I said I saw some gangstas shoot up the place. But I ain't killed nobody. I can't say anything else."

Angel kicked him in the side earning a loud gasping groan. "Die a fucking fudgesicle man."

We started walking away with Jack looking back every now and then. Angel smacked him in the head. "Damn it Jackie, stop looking back."

Damian screamed. "Call me an ambulance and I'll tell you where you can find them."

* * *

I gave a yawn while I was curled up in the back seat. I offered to sit this one out and guard the car. Two reasons we were at another bar, which would likely ask for my ID, and I really just wanted to relax for five minutes. I watched the snowflakes fall smiling at the peaceful scenery. Two guys ran by the door window and I frowned. I raised my head to look out the back window only to find Jack leveling the shotgun and firing off three times at the runners. Angel and Bobby were right behind him and they all ran toward the car. I opened the doors and they flew in. Bobby started driving before Jack sat down and he fell on top of me, dropping the gun.

Bobby spun the car, hitting the gas and looked in the rearview mirror. "Jack don't fucking push your luck. You are not doing anything in the back of my car."

I wiggled under Jack trying to move out of the way when I felt something press against my leg. I looked at Jack shocked.

He looked down then back at me grinning. "I can't help it. Don't wiggle when I'm on top of you." He sat up straight helping me back up.

We slammed into a row of cars and I fell on Jack. "Shit." Bobby kept swearing. "I scraped the whole fucking side of the car. There' not traction out here."

He looked down at me. "Falling for me?"

I hit him in the chest leaning forward. "Hey Bobby, you gonna get these guys or kill us first?"

"Shut up and sit back Ky."

We kept speeding down the road keeping the other car in sight. The passenger hung out his window aiming his gun at the car and firing. He hit the windshield twice and we ducked.

Bobby grabbed for something. "Where the hell's the shotgun Jack?"

He picked up the gun in question. "There's not more shells. I think they're in the trunk."

I felt around the seat finding what I was looking for. God bless Bobby's shitty car. The armrest popped out showing a little space of the trunk. I spotted the box and stuck my arm in reaching for it. My fingers brushed the top and I pushed in further grabbing it in my hands careful not to spill it. "Got it!" I shoved the box into Jack's hands, loading up the shotgun.

Angel was leaning out the passenger side firing off with Bobby's gun. I rolled down the window behind Bobby pumping ht shotgun and firing it off. The back windshield shattered. Well. That was lucky.

I heard Bobby whistle. "Damn if nothing else that proves we're related little girl."

Angel set off another shot, now with a clear view without the back window and the car started swerving. "I got that motherfucker."

Bobby looked at us and smiled. "Got your seatbelts on ladies? Watch this."

I looked confused but Jack held his hands over his head pressing against the roof. A second later, I was clutching his waist as we hit them, both of our cars spinning uncontrollably.

The car lurched to the side and Angel started sliding out the window. "Shit we've got a fucking blowout!" I leaned over Jack to pull him in.

Jack leaned forward yelling at Bobby. "Bobby, let's just stop the car! Okay, Bobby? Let's stop!"

He slammed the steering wheel. "Shut up Jack we've got them." He hit the gas slamming the back of the car. It spun out ahead of us and flipped over slid sliding forward.

We moved closer and climbed out of the car. Angel and Bobby went ahead motioning for Jack and me to stay by the car. I turned wrapping my arms around Jack's waist. "There are a few ways I'd rather not die. In a car accident with Bobby driving is defiantly up there."

Jack gave a small laugh and stared at me. "You know. You really are beautiful." He brushed the hair from my face smiling. "Bobby used to tell us about you all the time. He was the only one with a sibling he even knew about. Used to talk about stealing the car to visit you wherever you were this time. He never had a picture though. He didn't trust himself with one. He said of he ever got killed and someone stole a picture of you from his wallet he'd never forgive himself." He stopped bending down to kiss me. "I'm kinda glad he didn't bring a picture of you."

"Why's that?"

"Because Bobby would have beat me up for stealing your picture." He brought me closer to him kissing my deeply. I didn't even feel the cold around me, just the snow falling onto my eyelashes.

We heard two simultaneous shots and jumped apart. Bobby and Angel were running back to us.

Bobby waved his gun toward the car. "Get in the car."

* * *

We were back at the house a little while later. He was a little stiff ever since the gunshots. Bobby and Angel had gone upstairs. Bobby looked at me and nodded before heading up the stairs. He saw Jack and figured he'd want to talk to me. Jack was spread across the couch holding me to his chest softly running his fingers through my hair.

"Jack?"

"Kyliegh, I'm fine I just want to sit here with you."

I rested my head on moving with the rise and fall of his chest. "That's fine. There's no where else I'd rather be tonight."

He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes snuggling into the fabric of his shirt.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Didn't feel like making a cliffhanger, although I was tempted. I like sweet endings once in a while.**

**Because what I don't have in my life, I make up in my writings…**

**Yes. I am a very sad individual**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**fAtAlflAme**

**BartenderFromHell**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!**


	6. Day Of Rest, Sorta

**Disclaimer: If I owned Four Brothers there would have been a different ending.**

**And more Jack scenes.**

**And I would have money.**

**And a life.**

* * *

It was early morning when I woke up. I was in bed again with no recollection of how I got there. I staggered across the hallway and fell underneath the stream of water from the shower. Much better.

When I was finished, I padded across the hall in my towel with my hair dripping wet. I walked into my room and jumped noticing Jack on the bed. "Jesus. Trying to give me a heart attack?"

He leaned up on his elbows looking me over. His eyes moved _very_ slowly, which caused a rush of heat to rise in my neck.

He got up slowly walking up to me.

I backed up into the door. "Jack." I clutched my towel closer to my body. "Jack."

He came right up to me tracing the top of my towel, his finger dipping underneath slightly. "Yes?"

I looked around for something to say trying not to notice that he had forced his knee between my legs to press into me. Once again, I felt something hard pressing into me and swallowed hard. "Uh we have to go downstairs."

He moved his face to my neck licking a drop of water that had dripped down. "Why's that?"

I opened my mouth and shut it. Nope. Could not think of one single reason why.

"Kyliegh, I could use some help when you get dressed." God thank Sofi.

I gave Jack a smile and moved out of his grasp. "That's the reason. I'll be down there in a second."

He watched me for a second and sighed. "Five minutes. I swear to God that's all I need."

I pushed him out the door. "I'm only worth five minutes?" I smiled watching his face blanch and shut the door. Okay, now I felt better. Ah, a speechless Jack, what fun.

* * *

I sat at the table watching Sofi clean up Bobby's dog bites.

Bobby jumped slightly as Sofi poured on peroxide of the last and deepest bite. "Don't be such a pussy Bobby." It was obvious she was trying not to laugh.

I wasn't so discrete. "It should be against the law for people to keep dogs where someone like you can get to them. Poor babies probably broke some teeth."

Angel came into the kitchen. "Police."

Bobby jumped from the table with me right behind, leaving Sofi to clean up and hide the first aid. I grabbed Sofi's kimono from the back of the armchair throwing it at Bobby.

He looked at it and back at me. "You've got to be kidding me."

I put my hands on my hips. "You want them to see your arms?"

He narrowed his eyes wrapping the kimono around him and flopping onto the couch dealing me cards to Jack and I.

Jack raised his eyebrows at Bobby's outfit. "Remind me why I'm the one that get's called a fairy?"

Before Bobby could retaliate, Detective Green and his partner entered the room.

Green gave a low whistle. "Damn someone looks sexy."

Bobby smiled walking over to Green. "Yeah. Had to fight Jackie for this one."

I put the cards back in a pile sitting on Jack's lap so he wouldn't yell at Bobby just for the hell of it.

Jack and I were only paying only slight attention to Green and Bobby. Jack was whispering in my ear some things he would like to do. I squirmed slightly in Jack's lap.

Green's partner walked forward saying something about punching Angel in the mouth. Sofi and I both got in the middle. Sofi could disgrace Angel and I'd have no problem punching this guy in the face.

Green walked in the middle pushing all of us back. "Stop! Look, Bobby if you've got something give it to me. Don't try and take Detroit on by your damn self. You keep knocking on the devil's door long enough and sooner or later somebody gonna answer you." With that he and his partner walked out the door.

Jack and I watched them get into their car and drive away. Jack closed the inner door turning back to his brothers. "That wasn't good."

* * *

Sofi and I sat in the kitchen painting our nails. Strange but true. There were normal times in our lives. It was nice, just sitting here talking to someone who didn't think about hockey and killing every three seconds. My nails were long and black. Half-dangerous and half-elegant. Maybe they looked like crap. Who knows? All I know is red nail polish makes me look like a cross between a whore and Mortisha Addams.

My eyes flicked up and I saw Bobby and Angel in the hallway. Sofi followed my vision and jumped up. Somehow, I didn't see that as a good thing.

She leaned in the doorway blocking Angel's movement. "Now sweetie wasn't there a discussion about dinner tonight? Because I seem to remember spending two hours in the kitchen."

"And they're off." Jack stood behind me watching Sofi yell at Angel, Bobby make fun of Sofi, and Angel in turn defend Sofi and try to calm her down.

I leaned my head back. "I'm guessing you're going out."

He nodded.

"Come back safe, right?" Still looking upside down I moved up to kiss him. He moved his arms circling my waist tightly. My head was swimming. Between Jack and the blood rushing to my head this was amazing. He broke the kiss and I opened my eyes blinking at him. He had his head down looking at a spot on the floor with a smile. I brought my head forward noticing Angel, Sofi, and Bobby all looking at us. I gave them a little smile and removed my hands from Jack's which had been pressing into my waist.

Bobby's jaw clenched slightly. Hopefully I had taken some of the heat off Angel. "Say goodbye to your big sister Jackie, we're gonna go." He turned away from Angel and went out the door.

Jack gave my forehead a kiss and followed Bobby. "She's addicted. To what Angel's dick did." He laughed and shut the door before Angel could respond.

Sofi had run off to the back and Angel turned to me. "Nice try."

I shrugged. "Don't like seeing you guys fight."

He looked over my shoulder and sighed. "Time to go make up with Sofi."

I ran to the stairs. "Angel. Just give me three seconds to get on my headphones on."

He smiled up at me walking down the hall. "Three…Two…"

* * *

I heard someone screaming my name and walked down the stairs. I looked at the window to the sunroom in the back. Sofi was banging on the door dressed in underwear and Angel's jacket. He eyes were wild and she was screaming, spit flying and Spanish curses filling the air.

I walked slowly backward into the living room where Angel sat looking at a card. I thought I heard the front door close. Probably someone giving condolences.

"Hey Angel?"

He looked up at me tucking away the card. "Yeah?"

"Um, have you had all your shots?"

He gave me a strange look. "What the hell are you talking about?"

I pointed behind me. "Well Sofi's on the back porch foaming at the mouth…"

He jumped up. "Shit I forgot. I locked her out there because she found condoms in my jacket."

I raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't that make her happy?"

He shook his head. "She's kind of allergic to latex."

I made an O with my lips. "Nice going."

He crossed his arms. "I got them before I knew I was coming here." He gave me a smile. "Figure I'll give them as an early Christmas present to Jack."

I started up the stairs laughing. "Just make sure Bobby doesn't hear you say that."

* * *

The front door banged shut and I ran down the stairs. Bobby was sitting on the couch, a large duffle bag at his feet.

I gave him my best innocent smile. "Santa Clause?"

Jack pulled me onto his lap kicking the bag. "Well did you want a new gun for Christmas?"

Jack had given me a camera and I went through it while Bobby gave a detailed description of each gun he took out of the duffle bag.

Jack looked back over my shoulder at the view on the camera. "Anything good?"

I frowned showing him the pictures. "They're all of Evelyn. Mostly alone." I came to a picture and stopped. "Hey, I know him. That's the lawyer."

Bobby stood up to come near us.

"Shit." We all looked up to see Jerry walk through the door. He looked at the gun in Bobby's hand and the ones on the table.

I turned my face to look at Bobby. "I'm coming."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

Angel walked in. "What're you two arguing about?"

Bobby turned to him. "Where you been man?"

Angel shrugged. "Following up on some leads."

Jack had left and came back with the phone book, writing down an address. "Damn. This is a nice neighborhood." He gave my check a quick kiss. "You're not coming. Stay here. Watch a movie with Sofi or something."

They went out the door with Sofi and I glaring at their turned backs.

* * *

Sofi and I were on the couch watching a boring movie. She stood up stretching and grabbed her coat and keys.

I watched her closely as her hand went to the door. "Sofi. Where are you going?"

She paused looking at me. "Just going for a quick ride." I noticed a piece of paper in her hand. It was from the same pad Jack had written the address on. "Want to go for a ride?"

I smiled grabbing my coat and heading after her locking the door behind me.

* * *

"ANGEL!"

Oh, shit oh shit. I ran out of the passenger side as Sofi stood outside her door yelling at the house.

"Sofi! What the hell, you're going to get them caught."

She ignored me and pressed down on the horn.

I tried grabbing her back and she slapped me.

"Bitch please." I grabbed her by her hair pulled her away from the horn.

She turned scratching the side of my face. I didn't really want to punch her unless necessary. I did the next best thing and lifted her tossing her into the snow. She grabbed my ankle pulling me down with her and we rolled through the snow grappling at each other swearing.

I felt arms lift me in the air while I was still struggling. "You fight like a girl babe."

I turned my face glaring at Jack. "If I punched her in the face she would have bruised and Angel would have yelled at me."

Angel was pulling Sofi back with ease. "Thanks for thinking of my feelings." She was still yelling at him so she didn't hear when he moved her back leaning closer to me. "Next time, just punch her in the mouth."

I saw Bobby and Jerry talking to the lawyer who had pulled up while Sofi and I were fighting.

Angel walked over to his brothers after locking Sofi in the car. I stood with Jack watching as Bobby helped the lawyer back up from the snow.

Jack was trailing light little kisses along my neck trying to keep my attention on him.

I gave a little gasp as he bit down on my neck. "Jack!"

I heard him give a low laugh into my neck. "Think we'll be able to fit in a little date in the middle of all this?"

I leaned back into him almost in hope we would blend together. "I'd kill for that."

He gave my neck another kiss as Bobby and the others started heading back over. "I don't think you'll have to go that far but it's nice to know."

Angel moved to get into Bobby's car but I stopped him. "Oh hell no. You're riding with Sofi."

He looked at me in surprise. "I thought you two got alone."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "We do. However she scratched me and if I'm in the car with her I will not be responsible for what I do to her."

"Kinky. Can I have pictures?" Angel laughed, dodging my fist and ran to Sofi's car.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh shopping. How I hate it.**

**Especially bra shopping. I realize no one wants to know about that and I've probably scarred you, but yeah…**

**Any who thanks to all my reviewers**

**Writer By Nature: Ah! It's you! Glad to see you back. Hope you're enjoying this. This one isn't as funny as Four Roses, but it has its moments. I'm a bit surprised at the dramatic little parts but hey, trying out the whole spectrum. Thanks for reviewing.**


	7. Crouching Snowballs, Hidden Bullets

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing but my lovely laptop that doubles as a therapist. **

**Because I never stop writing.**

**It's quite sad.**

* * *

I leaned against the doorway, my eyes still bleary from sleep and watched as Jack emerged from his room dressed. Bobby had already gotten dressed and given me a kiss goodbye, telling me to stay home for a day. Try to stay out of trouble.

Jack walked across the hall wearing a black hoddie and his regular tight jeans. He smiled noticing the drowsy state I was in. He slid his arms around my waist giving me a series of quick kisses. "Enjoy yourself today right?"

I snuggled myself into his hoddie closing my eyes again. "Mmh warm." My hands slipped under his hoodie and ran up his chest.

I felt him sigh and take my hand out from under his shirt. "We're gonna have an in house date tonight. Something normal. Until then get some sleep."

I stood on my toes giving him a kiss. "Okey dokey."

He gave a little laugh and pushed me out of the room. "Just so you know we get to do the gas thing again."

I smiled and crawled back into bed. "Have fun."

Jack stood watching me from my doorway.

I realized he wasn't going anywhere. "Something wrong?"

He smiled shaking his head. "No. Just thinking how much I love to see you sleep." He tapped the doorframe with his knuckles. "I just prefer it when you're in my arms."

I smiled and closed my eyes. "Me too."

* * *

_Later That Night (yes I felt like being corny & breaking the fourth wall for a moment) :_

I heard a knock at the door and opened it slowly. Jack looked tired but once he saw me, he froze taking it all in. I was dressed in a dark green halter-top dress. It fit perfectly on top and went loose past my waist ending jaggedly around my knees. My feet had been slipped into strappy heels that matched the dress perfectly. I had bought the dress at the beginning of the year, at extreme markdown, hoping to wear it at prom. Of course, the way things turned out that was never going to happen. When I packed, I just could not bring myself to leave the dress and shoes behind. I couldn't have prom, but I could have Jack. I think I liked the way things turned out.

He walked through the door looking at me from all angles. "Wow."

I bit my lip. "I know it's a bit much…"

He shook his head. "No it's not."

"I just really wanted a chance to wear it."

He smiled at me drawing me into a hug. "You look beautiful."

I pulled back from him slightly. "What's wrong?"

He sighed going to sit on my bed. He sat for a second then changed his mind. "Mind if we talk in my room? I just can't think straight when I see you like that then realize I'm in Bobby's room."

I gave a little laugh. "Okay, just let me get these off." I leaned a hand on his shoulder to stead myself as I took off the shoes. I could feel Jack's eyes roaming over me and gave a little smile. Most of the time I preferred being ignored. But the attention I got from Jack just always felt amazing

When I got the shoes off he took my hand leading me into his bedroom. It took a moment before I noticed the house was extremely quiet. "Jack…"

He sighed and stretched out on his bed. "We think Jerry might have had something to do with ma's murder."

"What?"

"Not directly. It's complicated." He held his arms out to me. "Can we just stay here? I don't want to think Jerry had something to do with all this."

I nodded letting him take me in his arms. I put my face against his chest breathing in his sent deeply. "But where did everybody go?"

He gave another sigh. "Bobby was pissed off so he took the car for a drive. He'll be home sometime in the early morning hours. Drunk out of his mind and missing all his dollar bills." He gave a little laugh. "Sofi took Angel to her apartment so they could have a night together without listening to Bobby's bullshit. Apparently she's still a little nervous around you since you attacked her."

I frowned at him. "She started it."

He smiled at me and rolled his eyes. "Okay." He looked out my outfit again. "You know I feel really underdressed."

I pulled him into a sitting position looking him over. "You just need one change."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what's that?"

I pointed to the sweatshirt. "That needs to come off."

He looked at me as if trying to figure out if I was being serious or not. When I kept staring at him, he lifted the shirt over his head pulling it off revealing the black and white shirt he wore underneath. "Better?" His voice was lower and I knew exactly where this was heading. Strangely, I was perfectly okay with it.

I licked my lips and nodded, crawling onto him and straddled his lap. "Much better."

His right hand ran up the bare part of my back tangling his fingers into my hair as he pulled me into a kiss. His left hand ran up from my knee, moving the fabric of the dress so he could draw imaginary pictures on my thigh.

I gave a little sigh as he pulled me closer to him, the barbell of his tongue bobbing around my mouth. My fingers had moved over his shirt and I slowly lifted it up drawing my mouth away from his. "Off."

He obeyed, keeping his eyes on me as he slipped the shirt over his head. As soon as the shirt was off, he attacked my mouth, left hand still gliding up my leg while his right hand worked on undoing the clasp of the halter. I felt the top fall as Jack's hands went to the zipper. Once the zipper was down, he lifted me slightly letting the dress fall. Not breaking from his lips, I slid it over my legs and let it fall to the floor. At the moment, I didn't care if it wrinkled.

I moved back slightly breaking the kiss and watched as his eyes took me in. I had known what was going to happen so I dressed properly. The emerald strapless bra I bought for the dress was snugly positioned at my top while matching panties rode low on my hips. He smiled reaching out to touch me but I shook my head leaning my hands on his shoulders to push him down. I planted a few kisses down his chest, tracing his abs with my fingers. When I got to his jeans, I gave a little smile. I rubbed my cheek against the crotch of his jeans and felt him give a little shake. I placed my hands on his tights and gave a series of kisses along his zipper. I heard him groan and felt a change beneath the fabric.

"Kyliegh." His voice was slightly hoarse as I moved back up to his level. "That's not really funny."

As he rolled on top of me, I slid an arm behind his neck while the other undid his belt and jeans. He leaned up kissing my neck and collarbone as he shed his jeans.

As he pressed back down on me, he broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes. "Kyliegh, I just need to ask you something."

I nodded knowing what he was going to say. "I'm sure Jack. I really am."

He smiled leaning in to kiss me while his hand went to my back to take off my bra. It was off as I was sliding his boxers off his hips. He took my panties off in a fluid motion

"Jack?" My voice had turned to a whisper as my arms moved around his waist hands pressing into his back.

"Yeah?"

I bit my lip. "Can you just…"

He gave me a soft kiss. "I'll be gentle. I know it still hurts."

I nodded feeling him press his weight into me knowing he meant everything he said.

* * *

I woke up slowly not sure what had woken me up. My first thought was whoever had invented the barbell should have been given an award. Maybe a peace prize.

I stretched my arm out suddenly realizing Jack wasn't in the bed. That's when I heard voices.

"You're a fucking asshole you know that? What were you thinking?"

"Maybe I was thinking for the first time there was someone who liked me for who I am. Not because I'm a Mercer or a fucking musician."

I winced hearing Bobby yelling at Jack, then Angel's voice broke in. "Jack, seriously man you know this can't work out."

I wrapped the sheet around me walking slowly toward the door to listen.

"And why's that?"

Bobby's voice rose a little. "Because you don't love her."

"What?" Jack's voice became angry.

I opened the door a crack to see Angel shaking his head. "Did you tell her that you love her?"

Jack was back in the boxers from last night. I noticed a few scratches on his back, knowing his keeping his back to the wall was a smart thing. He ran a hand through his hair, which was sticking up at strange angles. "No." He held up a hand as Bobby opened his mouth. "I wanted to. I was going to tell her last night. Damn it, no one's been like that to me. No girl ever wanted to talk to me for a reason other than being a badass Mercer or because I was a badass musician. I was going to tell her, but I stopped myself. I knew what was going to happen and I didn't want her to think I was saying it just to sleep with her. Bobby, I liked her in the beginning. Yeah she's hot and she's funny. But it's more than just that. I don't want to see her hurt, and I'm never going to hurt her. I swear to you Bobby. She's fallen asleep in my arms three times now. That feeling? It's more than either of you know. I don't care how pissed you are Bobby. I'm not just going to back down because you're pissed. Not this time."

I opened the door walking out, the sheet trailing on the floor. "You might as well yell at me if you're going to yell at him Bobby."

He looked at me and frowned. "Kyliegh what are you thinking? Do you know what you're doing?"

I moved closer to Jack, still clutching the sheet. "I'm thinking that you're pissed. You know Jack cares about me and you know I care about him. You even told me you knew I could do worse. That's why you didn't hurt him when you found out. You can say it's because you two are brothers and that's partially right. But the other part is that you know this can work out. You said you wanted to see me happy again and not get hurt. You know Jack's not going to hurt me."

Bobby backed up a few steps shaking his head. "It doesn't matter what I think anyway. You two are gonna do whatever you want no matter what I say." He looked between both of us and sighed. "Just so you know, if you hurt each other don't come to me." With that, he walked down the stairs. Only if you knew Bobby did you understand that was his approval. He may not have looked happy about this but the fact he wasn't yelling showed he was happy about this. Sure, he was probably a bit miffed because technically, I was still his little sister, but I was happy. That was the only thing Bobby had always promised to do for me; keep me happy.

Angel threw something into Jack's room that landed on the bed. I had a feeling I knew what it was. He frowned then smiled at us. "You know, more than anything, I think Bobby's just pissed because he's not getting any." He laughed and followed Bobby down the stairs.

Jack turned to me with a half smile. "Hi."

I moved closer to him but kept my hands to myself still holding the sheet. "That's what you were going to tell me yesterday."

He looked slightly confused. "What?"

"In the morning. When I got back into the bed and you were standing in the doorway. You were going to tell me you love me."

He nodded holding me around the waist. "I kind of chickened out."

I gave him a kiss moving in closer. "If it makes you feel any better I heard you say it."

His eyes grew. "What? When?"

I smiled and rested my head on his chest. "When you thought I fell asleep last night and you were playing with my hair. You told me you loved me and that you didn't care if Bobby threw us both out of the house."

He gave a little laugh. "Good to know he's not planning on it." He sobered slightly. "But how do you-"

I looked back at him. "Jack, you knew how I felt the first night I let myself fall asleep in your arms."

He held me closer to him. "I wasn't sure."

"Well now you are."

* * *

Angel and Jack filled me in on what I had missed yesterday. Bobby had wandered off cursing as the time Jerry was supposed to show up grew closer.

I sat next to Jack on the couch when I heard a car door close. "He's here."

Angel sat on my other side as Jerry came through the door.

Jerry looked around. "What's going on?"

I saw Sofi leaning in the doorway of the kitchen holding her cell phone tightly. I knew exactly what she was thinking. If Jerry had even the slightest connection, we were going to have to call the cops to stop the others from bringing the hand of god down on Jerry.

Angel moved from the couch and walked in front of Jerry. "You know what you did Jerry." He took out the envelope out of his pocket and threw the money Jerry had given to Evan on the ground.

Jerry let out a howl. "NO! You don't know who you're fucking with." He glanced around his eyes growing big. "Where's Bobby?"

Bobby rounded around the corner his fist connecting with Jerry's jaw as he slammed him into the ground. "What are you hiding, Jerry? What the fuck is wrong with you? If you had something to do with what happened, I swear to God, Jerry, I'm going to kill you right here and now!"

Angel moved to grab Bobby giving Jerry a chance to stand up. "Bobby chill. Let me talk to him." He turned to Jerry pointing at the money. "We know you got caught up with Sweet."

Jerry pointed a finger at Angel. "Y'all think I had something to do with Mom getting killed? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Jack looked at Jerry with a frown, still sitting with me on the couch. "What about the life insurance?"

Jerry threw his hands in the air. "Mom took the policy out for the girls. Man, I didn't have anything to do with that. Come on.

"You made the payments!" Jack's voice rose and I kept a hand on his shoulder to keep him from getting up.

Bobby jammed a finger into Jerry's chest. "Good timing, Jerry. Just when it seems like all is lost for you, Mom gets shot by some gangsters and now you hit the fucking lottery!"

"Y'all tripping because I made insurance payments? I paid all her bills!" Jerry shoved Bobby back and punched Angel so hard he fell back at Sofi's feet. "Where the fuck were y'all? How many years did l have to take care of her my goddamn self? Y'all were around doing nothing! Bullshit! And you're gonna tell me I killed her? Come on, man!"

Angel got up with some help from Sofi and pushed Bobby down in one of the chairs before he could run at Jerry. "So why would you pay off a killer like Sweet? And what the fuck did he do for you, Jerry?"

I saw Sofi hit the call button and speak quickly asking for an ambulance. This wasn't going to be good.

There was knocking at the door and I went to answer it Jack right behind me. As I opened the door, I was hit in the face with a snowball. "What the fuck?"

I wiped it from my eyes watching a figure raise his middle finger and bend to grab more snow. "You're mother was a whore."

Jack hit the side of the door with his fist. "Man I don't know who…" He was cut off as a snowball smacked him in the face.

"Son of a bitch!" Jack took off after the figure running down the street with me right behind him.

The figure spun around pointing a gun at us. He fired off a shit and Jack fell to his knees blood running down his white shirt.

"JACK! KYLIEGH!" I turned and saw Bobby run out of the house, shotgun in his hands shooting down the figure. Jack had gotten up and was moving to the sidewalk when a van pulled up more figures jumping out with machine guns. They started firing and I threw Jack over a snow bank feeling something bite my side as bullets fell all around us.

I had landed on top of him and pressed my hands into his shoulder. "Jack! Come one, talk to me."

He groaned trying to sit up. "Get in the fucking house."

I shook my head. "No fucking way. I'm not leaving you here. Plus there's bullets going everywhere. There's nowhere we can go." I could feel tears running down my face and watched as they fell onto Jack's shirt.

He looked at me worried. "What's on your sweatshirt?"

I looked over at my shoulders not seeing anything. I looked down noticing a dark spot on my sweatshirt. "Nothing. It's nothing."

Jack's eyes grew at one hand touched the spot coming up red. "BOBBY!"

"JACK!" I heard Bobby's voice screaming from inside the house. "KYLIEGH!"

I pulled out Angel's cell that had dropped when he fell. I called 911, not caring Sofi had done it already. They needed to move faster. I gave the dispatcher all the information and she encouraged me to keep pressure on Jack's wound and said the ambulance was only a few streets away.

I felt hands pull me back and Angel dragged me away as Bobby continued presser on Jack's shoulder crying. Jack had closed his eyes and I was praying it was from loss of blood.

Sofi bent to hug me when she saw the spot on my sweatshirt. "What's that?"

I shook my head instantly regretting it. "It's nothing."

She pressed a hand to the spot coming back with blood. "This isn't Jack's."

With that, I felt the world around me go black, hearing Sofi still shouting my name.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry this is late.**

**I had a very long day yesterday.**

**Full of writing critique, gaining an appointed position and a chief editor, and catching up with an old friend.**

**But hell yes the Bears are going to the Super bowl.**

**Anyway no this is not the last chapter there will be another to explain how it goes. That does not mean everyone gets to live.**

**Yes. I am an evil bitch like that.**

**Anyway thanks to my reviewers:**

**fAtAlflAme: Thanks as always, glad you like this one.**

**shariena: thanks a lot. I don't know about best fan-fic out there but I appreciate it all the same.**

**aragornsgirll: ha, looks like someone's excited about this. Glad to see you really enjoy it.**

**Special2: Well it's good to know this story wasn't as disappointed as you initially thought. I aim to please.**

**p.s. Anyone know how to suggest a category of fan fiction? I have been thinking about doing one for Friday Night Lights. I know there are a few in the Miscellaneous, but I think there would be a hell of a lot more if there was a specific category just for that movie.**


	8. A Last Name

**Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers. As previously stated it would have had a more interesting ending. Plus no dead Jack.**

**Yes, I realize I am a bitch for that Cliffhanger.**

**Which is why you love me.**

* * *

_Jack was holding me close and I was still breathing heavy. He moved strands of my hair, which felt glued to my face with sweat. "You okay baby?"_

_I took in a breath, nodding. "Just a little sore."_

_Jack frowned slightly. "We shouldn't-"_

_I shook my head smiling at him. "No it's a good sore. I promise."_

_He returned the smile and leaned his head down to kiss me. He sucked on my lower lip drawing me even closer to him. I gave a little moan as his hands traveled between my legs._

_He pulled back slightly as if unsure but I pressed into him harder. I traced little kisses over his jaw, speaking between them. "I'm fine. You just. Do something. To me."_

_He smiled and rolled me onto my back spreading my legs slightly and entering me. Jack was always gentle and saw the pain on my face the first time. I had whispered I was all right and begged him not to stop. _

_Now he felt me shake slightly and drew me into his arms, at the same time moving deeper into me. He was strong enough to support both of us as I wrapped my legs around his waist squeezing slightly._

_He gave a low moan, face pressing at a spot beneath my collarbone kissing and biting my skin._

_I shuddered and released, Jack following._

_I lay back on the pillows as he rolled to my left, pulling me to him. "Sleep."_

_I was already drowsy and closed my eyes obeying. In my head I knew only a few minutes had gone by and Jack whispered my name checking if I was awake. I was barely there and didn't think I could answer him anyway. Instead, I kept quiet and let Jack's heartbeat lull me to sleep._

_I felt Jack press a kiss into my hair and knew he was falling asleep. "I don't care if Bobby throws us out of the house because of this. I love you Kyliegh. Wherever your mind is I hope you hear me say that."_

* * *

_Jack was on the ground eyes wide, blood pouring from his shirt as he touched my own coming back with blood._

_I was pulled from him and watched as Jack's eyes fell slowly shut._

"_Please god. You haven't been very kind to me in this life. Don't tease me and give me Jack just to take him away."_

_Sofi pressed a hand to my sweatshirt coming back with blood. "This isn't Jack's."_

_Her face swirled in front of me slowly fading away to black._

* * *

"I can't…Kyliegh…I just…lost Jack…not fair…"

My eyes opened slowly and I could feel the drugs that had surged through my body fading as I attempted to sit up.

"Kyliegh." I felt Bobby's hand grab mine. "How ya feeling kiddo?"

I had to open my mouth a few times before I could fully move my tongue and find my voice. "Where's Jack?" My voice sounded extremely hoarse."

"He's not here, sweetie."

I could feel tears in my eyes and heard a female swear. Had to be Sofi.

I blinked people coming into focus. Sure enough, Sofi leaned over and slapped Bobby in the head. "Bobby! Don't say it like that!"

I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. "I heard you say, you lost Jack. Bobby please…"

Comprehension dawned on his face as he shook his head. "No, little girl. I said I just _nearly_ lost Jack. I wouldn't lose you."

I gave a little sob. "Oh my god. Don't scare me like that."

Bobby's eyes grew. "Don't scare you? How about you not leave the house when people are out to kill us?"

I felt the drugs completely leave and sat up straighter feeling better and my sensing sharpening. "Where's Jack?"

Bobby shook his head realizing I was fine. "He's just getting some stitches and the doctor's checking him out. Angel and Jerry are with him."

My eyes widened. "That's all? But it looked so serious."

Sofi sat next to Bobby squeezing my shoulder. "You were out for a day and a half sweetie. Jack was in and out of surgery. It hit the bone in his shoulder but nothing major. You on the other hand got a nice bullet through your side."

Bobby rubbed his face with his hands. "Doctors said it missed everything that would have caused problems but that you lost a lot of blood. Probably when you acted a hero and threw yourself and Jack over the snow bank."

I frowned at him. "Truthfully Bobby I didn't even know I was shot until after. I thought it was just Jack's blood on me when we rolled over the snow bank until Sofi touched me." That was half-true. I wasn't sure it was my blood, but I had a feeling it might have been.

I heard footsteps running to the room and Jack, Angel, and Jerry appeared in the doorway. Jack's arm was in a sling, but he rushed over to my other side touching my face as if making sure I was really there.

He had taken me in a hug whispering my name over and over into my shoulder. "Oh god Kyliegh. Please don't scare me like that."

He pulled back wiping the tears in my eyes and looking me over. "What happened? Last thing I remember was seeing you bleeding and calling Bobby."

I shrugged. "Seems I got shot in the side. Simple flesh wound."

I saw Bobby turn to Jerry and Angel frowning. "My sister. Fucking gets shot and acts like it's no big deal."

Jerry laughed. "Hey you said it. She's your sister Bobby."

Angel smiled at me. "Defiantly a Mercer."

* * *

I growled in my throat. "I don't want to stay home."

Bobby looked at me then at Jerry. "I swear to god. If I ever even joke about wanting kids I want you to fucking shoot me. I can hardly deal with this one."

Sofi sat on one side and Camille, Jerry's wife, sat on my other. Camille was frowning at me. "Sweetie. I don't care if you want to be home or not. You're staying right here. You are not going out and getting hurt again. Is that understood?"

I crossed my arms and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

She laughed and gave me a hug. "We'll make this as enjoyable as we can."

Bobby watched us mouth open. "How did you do that? She NEVER listens to me. Never has."

I stuck my tongue out at Bobby feeling as if I was five. "Camille's nice to me."

Since I had been back, the guys had gone out briefly to stop at Green's house. Apparently, the night before our shooting Green had been shot in the back alley of a popular police bar. They headed over to see his wife and pay their respects. They had all coming back looking grim. In such a short time, they had buried a mother and a friend. Nearly a brother and sister as well.

The funeral was decided on the next day. The boys decided today was their day to get business done.

Jack looked between Sofi and Camille. "Can I borrow her for a second?"

They nodded and I let Jack lead me to the kitchen. He sat me on top of the counter looking me over. He sighed tracing a hand along my face. "I thought I lost you."

I smiled at him slowly. "Sweetie you can't get rid of me that easily." He slunk to his knees resting his head against my knees. "Okay, sorry no more bad jokes."

He had taken his arm out of the sling much to the lecturing from Camille, Sofi and myself. He said he's rather pop a pain pill every now and then than stay in the 'fucking cloth cradle.'

He moved his head back looking at me. "You have no idea how worried we were. I don't think I've ever seen Bobby that worried or upset. Yeah I know he cried when we first got to ma's house, but he was watching you die in front of him. He brought you here. Then I was lying in the bed wondering why I let you follow me outside." He stroked my arms with his hands looking at me still worried.

I shook my head. "You'd be dead Jack. I'm not saying that because I want to be your hero. It's just a fact. If we hadn't flipped over the snow bank you'd have more holes in you than Swiss cheese."

He gave a little laugh, his face still worried. He rose up putting his hands in my pocket than around my neck kissing me tenderly. I felt something fall on my neck as Jack pulled back. I looked down fingering a small silver chain with a silver M dropping from the middle. It was the necklace Bobby had given Jack from their mother's safety deposit box.

I shook my head reaching back for the clasp. "Jack. I can't."

He shook his head taking my hands into his hands. He gave me a kiss standing me back up. "Yes, you can. I want you to and ma would have too."

I swallowed a lump in my throat looking at the necklace. "I thought her name was Evelyn?"

He nodded brushing my cheek with his thumb. "It was. M is for Mercer."

"But I'm not a Mercer."

"All you have to do is say it and you can be."

I lifted my head to look at Jack, searching his face for the joke. "Jack…"

He smiled at me. "It's a question that's up in the air. When you want me to ask it, I will. But I want you to think hard about this. I know it may seem fast. Well. Okay it is fast. But there's something different here." He gave me a light kiss and started moving backwards. "I don't want you to say anything yet. I want you to think about what would happen and what you'd be getting yourself into." I nodded following him out the door and watched as he, Angel, Bobby and Jerry went out of the house.

I turned to Camille and Sofi. I sat between them fingering the necklace.

Camille turned to me. "So Jack have something interesting to say?"

I looked at her still slightly confounded. "I think Jack just proposed."

Sofi sighed. "Figures you two end up with the brothers that actually commit."

I gave a little laugh hugging myself. Someone just proposed to me. Kinda.

Well. That was different.

* * *

Sofi ran through the doors signaling for us to get our coats. "It's done, let's go."

We arrived at the police station about ten minutes later.

Oh yeah. That was safe. Three very angry women all speaking at once to a rookie officer. I swear he was going to piss himself.

"His name is Jerry Mercer. I don't know who you think you are…"

"…Angel Mercer, you better tell me where…"

"…Jack Mercer. I swear if I find out anything is wrong with him. You will be held responsible. He just got out of the hospital. And Bobby Mercer. I swear to god. You lay one hand on him and all hell will break loose."

That's how it was the three of us badgering this poor guy while one of the other officers came over attempting to calm us.

The first one out the door was Jerry, spinning out onto the floor.

Camille gave a little cry and bent down on her knees planting kisses all over his face and yelling at him. "You do not go talking about other people's mamas."

Jerry smiled standing up. "He talked about mine first."

She narrowed her eyes. "You get some hits in?"

He gave her a hug laughing. "Of course Sweetie."

Another door opened and Angel came out by way of a first in the face. Sofi went screeching down the hall. Bobby walked out on his own, Jack following him both laughing.

I met them halfway hands on my hips. "Well? What did you morons say?"

Bobby sniffed leaning against the counter with Jack, Jerry, and Angel all waiting for their things. "I told him I was banging his wife."

Angel's shoulders shook. "I did too."

Jerry laughed earning a smack from Camille. "Caught me."

Jack nodded his head, grabbing my hands so I couldn't smack him. "No hitting the cripple remember?"

I jabbed him in the stomach laughing. "From one cripple to another you're an ass."

* * *

A few days passed and we had begun working on fixing up the house. 'We' was defined as the boys doing the work and Camille, Sofi, and I making sure they didn't kill each other with nail guns and table saws.

I stood on the porch waving them in. Every once in a while my side would hurt but I was dealing with it.

Angel and Jerry headed inside for lunch. Bobby paused giving me a hug and ruffling my hair. He'd been a lot more relaxed ever since he walked out of the police station. It was a nice change.

Jack beckoned me to walk to the front of the house with him. He twirled me around so he could hold me from behind and looked at the house. "It's looking really good don't you think?"

I nodded. "The four of you work well together." I looked up at him. "You sure you're okay?"

He nodded. "I'm fine." He locked out fingers together kissing me slowly, swaying us to a song only he could hear. He moved his lips form mine slowly still looking into my eyes. "Actually I'm better than fine."

I smiled at him. "Oh? And why's that?"

He rested his chin on my shoulder. "Because I had a nice talk with Bobby."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? About what?"

He smiled. "Well about us and about this?" He spun me around going down on a knee.

Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. My mind was going into meltdown.

He brought my hands to his lips kissing them lightly. From his pocket, he drew a small box opening it. A delicate silver ban was inside with three diamonds tucked in its center. Jack's face was in a large smile eyes flicking all over my face. "Kyliegh. Marry me?"

I could feel the tears coming down my face as I kneeled in front of him. "Jack. You don't even know my last name."

He shook his head. "Bobby told me." With his free hand, he was wiping the tears away from my eyes. "The system lost your records. Bobby wouldn't tell your last name or he just couldn't remember."

I was shaking. "We became Robert and Kyliegh Doe. They didn't even take the time to make up a last name. We're not even real people."

Jack shook his head. "That's not true at all. You two have always had yourselves."

I sniffed taking off the ring on my left ring finger and moved it to accompany the band on my right hand. "Yes."

Jack slid the ring on my finger kissing me deeply. "I know we haven't had a lot of time but we will. I'm just so sure about us."

I nodded. "So am I. You're giving me something no one else has ever been able to."

Jack looked confused. "What's that?"

I smiled letting him hold me close, my cheek resting on his shoulder. "A last name."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**So who wants an epilogue?**

**Sorry this was late. School restarting is a pain in the ass.**

**Although things are looking up for my courses for next year...**

**A course of Fairy Tales, which excites me because I'm big in folklore and myth and well...fairy tales in general because they're creepy & cute.**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Duchess4ever: I know. Everyone hates it when I do that. But it needed at least ONE cliffie.**

**LMA1986: Thanks bunches, hopw you like this.**

**aragornsgirll: Surprised you didn't I?**

**Special2: I love being a pain in the ass to my readers but you all love me for it haha**

**shariena: thank you. I know it's not soon, but yeah.**

**fAtAlflAme: Bwhahaha. Oh come on like you didnt miss my cliffies. And yes I know I killed the smutness but I added something here. I don't for some reason I felt weird writing smutt for Jack and Kyliegh. Dunno why. Anyway hope you like.**

**P.S. Anyone know how to suggest a fanfic category. I know I can put things in the Misc. category. But Friday Night Lights should have it's own. Yes i have an idea for a fanfic. Kinda amusing.**


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I only own my own plot.**

**And a bottle of perfume that smells mighty nice.**

**Of course, my friend opens a bag of burnt popcorn and I'm trying to get the smell out of my clothing.**

**So I own that too…**

**Nevertheless, I do not own Four Brothers or any Disney songs mentioned. **

**Check out the A/N at the end**

* * *

Jack and I had been engaged and didn't have any immediate plans when it came to getting married. Things seemed to be going fine.

Jerry had promised Camille no more stupid things with his brothers…besides Turkey Cup. Angel had stayed until right after the New Year promising family holidays. He had taken Sofi with him. If nothing else, it showed Angel was growing up. Bobby had taken over Evelyn's house. Jack and I stayed there until Christmas.

Jack surprised me with a plane ticket to New York for Christmas.

Of course, I kept staring at it and looking at him, utterly confused.

He ran his finger along the ticket. "I want to show you New York. What I've been doing."

I bit my lip looking at the ticket. "I've never been on a plane."

Jack swept me up in a hug. "You'll love it. I'll show you the sights, where I play, everything." He looked like a little kid just looking for approval.

I couldn't help but smile at him. I ran my fingers through his hair, memorizing every part of his face for the hundredth time. "I'll go wherever you go."

He gathered me in his arms and we rocked together under the tree watching everyone exchange presents.

Even Bobby was in the holiday spirit. He had his family around him and a girl right next to him. As a peace offering, Sofi had set Bobby up with her friend Jenna. They had gone on numerous dates and hadn't killed each other yet. I told Bobby it was a sign for him to settle down. He told me it was a sign I should leave him the hell alone. Same thing.

Bobby was happy I was getting out of Detroit for a while. Said it would be safer for a time. I think on one hand he wanted me to be safe and on the other he wanted me to get the hell out of the house. Between Jack and me plus Angel and Sofi, I think Bobby was pissed off at people having sex in every room of the house. Although I thought I heard some noises coming from his room a few nights before Christmas and Jenna's purse was still on the couch. As well as her coat and shoes and shirt and bra…

* * *

_New Years Eve_

"It's 11:30 and we're here with local band Spares, who have been opening for number bands across the country."

Jack was onstage with his band mates I had met when we first got into New York. Both Jack and Donnie, the drummer, had girls shivering for them right below the stage. Sonya and I were hugging each other to stay warm watching as Jack and Donnie were talking to the reporter while the rest of the band was talking it up with other celebrities onstage.

After the interview was over everyone's eyes were turned to see the massive ball and listen as a pop star was singing her latest hit. After listening to Sonya and I whine Jack and Donnie has pulled us onstage with them where there was a much better. Jack and I stood off to the side watching as Donnie and Sonya glued themselves together.

I snuggled closer to Jack's jacket looking up at him with my nose scrunched. "Do we look like that?"

He looked at his friends and back at me. "Nope. We're defiantly the hotter couple."

I laughed giving him a quick kiss. "So what are your new year's resolutions Mr. Mercer?"

He tapped his lips pretending to think hard. "Have a chart topping album, go on tour, try to smoke less, keep Bobby out of jail, visit my family as much as possible, get married, and have loads of kids."

I blinked at him a few times. "Jack. Define what loads of kids means."

He smiled. "Having at least two kids with you."

My eyes widened a bit. "Jack. How many children do you plan on having?"

"10."

"WHAT?"

"9…8...7…"

I turned my head realizing we were counting down to the New Year.

"…3…2…1." He brought his face down to mine giving me the same smile I first fell for. "Happy New Year Kyliegh."

I wrapped my arms around his neck leaning into him. "Happy New Year Jack."

Donnie bellowed over Sonya's head at Jack. "Christ Jack! We're on T.V. make this look good and kiss the girl."

He gave Donnie a little salute and moved in to kiss me. "Don't be scared."

I pressed my lips against his smiling. "Kiss the girl."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Awww. I didn't want to go too far into the future with this epilogue.**

**I thought short and sweet would be best.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and hits guys. I have really enjoyed this.**

**But, before I say my thank yous, I have just a few side notes. First of all, if you liked this check out my first Four Brothers fan fic: Four Roses. It's cute like this one, but it's a lot funnier.**

**In addition, I will be finished up Nutmeg Nightmare. It's a Criminal Minds fan fic I had been contemplating and put on hiatus for Kiss The Girl.**

**Oh and Friday Night Lights fan fic…what do you think? Tell me seriously.**

**Reviewers:**

**aragornsgirll: Of course! Where would the fun be without a bunch of crazy women bitching out a poor rookie cop?**

**Special2: Here is your epi. Sorry I wouldn't have an epipen anyway haha. As a rule I don't do sequels, I like letting people's imaginations make up an ending for my characters. It's more fun that way.**

**LMA1986: Hope you've enjoyed this.**

**shariena: Hey as long as your write that's all I care about haha Here you go.**

**UPDATE: 2/11/07**

**Glad to know I just found out I made a typo and had Kyliegh's name written as Marie (girl from my FNL fic) haha Well it didnt seem to bother anyone so happy trails.**


End file.
